Hormonal Imbalance
by Duochanfan
Summary: This fic is for the Hormonally Challenged for Dreaming of Unstoppered Desire. How does Harry cope with hormones running through him? Mpreg and Slash, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, I am just playing with them for a little while.**

Title: **Hormonal Imbalance  
**Warning: _A little Violence, a lot of pranks, lol. Au, HBP and DH don't exist for this one.  
_Beta: _Samurais Shadow, thank you!_  
Challenge: _This fic is for the Hormonally Challenged for Dreaming of Unstoppered Desire._

_a) Harry is pregnant. But his hormones are running wild and he has become a naughty little wizard. Tormenting Severus and all others around him! How will Hogwarts handle a devilish Harry?_

_c) Harry has finally had his child. Everything should be perfect... but it's not. He has postpartum depression. Will his new little family survive this hardship?_

_The scenarios that have been chosen are A, B, C, D, E, F and G. I just should have said all of them, would have been easier. They have been interpreted a little differently that one may think though, so be warned._

**This fic is long, I kinda took the challenge and than ran with it, I almost didn't stop. If I had longer it would have been longer, lol. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Twenty one year old Auror Harry James Potter-Snape stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, making his way back down to the dungeons where he shared his quarters with his husband Severus Snape. He had been unwell for the last two months and had finally gotten around to going to see the Hogwarts mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey, though it was at his husband's insistence when he had seen Harry throwing up the day before. But Severus had failed to go with Harry to see the mediwitch, which now meant that he had to go and tell his husband the news.

He spoke the password and opened the portrait, and stood just inside the living room, watching Severus as he leant over his desk, mumbling to himself as he marked essays that he had set and then received back from his classes. Harry watched as a quill, loaded with red ink, raced across parchment after parchment, leaving whoever wrote it in no doubt that they could improve their potions abilities if they paid attention.

"Severus, Poppy had some interesting news for me, and for you," Harry said as he walked into the room fully, and sat down on the green leather sofa that was in front of the roaring fire.

Severus put down his quill and swivelled his chair, and faced the side of the sofa. "What news would that be, Harry?" he asked as he stood up from the chair and went over to the sofa.

"Well, you know I have been ill for a while, what you don't know is that I have been feeling off for about three months. Do not even bother to start on me, Severus Snape. You did the same when you were ill last year, you kept it from me. I only found out when you collapsed, so we are even." Harry scowled, and then continued. "Well, she told me that I am pregnant, five months, and because it is a natural male pregnancy, it will last for around eleven months. Unlike a male who takes a potion, which only lasts for seven months, bloody bastards."

Severus kept quiet for a while, taking in the news that Harry had given him. He knew he couldn't truly argue with his husband, he had done the keeping secret route before. His eyes went wide when he replayed the speech over in his mind. '_Pregnant?!_' his mind yelled at him. "Pregnant?!" he then yelled for Harry to hear.

"Yes, Severus, pregnant," he said with a slight smirk at unsettling the Potions master. "Five months, so in another six there will be a little Severus or Harry running around. Poppy has also told me that it is a baby boy." Harry grinned.

"Big change ahead then," was all Severus said as he stood up and went over to his desk, putting away all the essays that were strewn over the desk, and placing them into a drawer out of the way. He took out a clean piece of parchment and started to write something on it.

Harry snorted and got up, went into the bedroom, getting changed into his favourite worn jeans and a loose t-shirt. "Big change, he says," Harry grumbled to himself as he changed his clothes. He went back out with a book he had been reading for the last few days, curled up in the corner of the sofa and started to read, letting the words of Charles Dickens flow over him as he read the tale of Oliver Twist.

It was half hour after Harry had sat down that Severus stood up from his desk, went over to the sofa and sat down after moving Harry's legs so he could. "Here," was all he said, handing over the parchment.

Harry looked at it. It was a drawing, but not just any drawing, it was a diagram of a house or mansion. Harry looked at Severus and questioned, "What is this, Severus?"

Severus smiled and answered, "Well, I don't want to teach for the rest of my life and I always wanted a family, a large one at that. I've been thinking about have a house built for us. I have enough for both of us and a horde or children, so that is no worries, So what do you think? Is it a place you could call home?"

Harry looked from Severus to the parchment and studied it more carefully. It had six bedrooms; three bathrooms, one on each of the three above-ground floors; and a large basement, split in two, one marked for Severus and his potions. The other was marked Harry's space. There was a study and library, as well as three living rooms, a kitchen and a dinning room. To Harry, it looked perfect. He looked up from the parchment and asked softly, "And when were you going to tell me you wanted children?"

Severus shrugged and replied, "I was going to ask you about it at Christmas. The idea has been going around for me, for us, since your birthday last year. I know that you have your career and I didn't want to ruin it for you, so I waited."

"What if I had said no?" Harry queried, wondering what Severus' answer would be.

Severus smiled sadly. "If you never wanted children, then I would never have mentioned it again. If you didn't want them yet, I would be willing to wait, years if need be."

Harry smiled. "I do want children, you are right that I wouldn't want them yet, but it's a little too late now, so bye bye career and hello parenthood." He sang the last little bit of his sentence.

Severus pulled the young man into his arms and whispered softly, "Thank you Harry. Thank you."

"Go ask about having this mansion built," Harry said with a slight nervous hitch in his voice that Severus missed.

"It is not a mansion, but a large house. I will send an owl now to the Builders Guild to see if they can give me an estimate on cost and building time," Severus said as he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, and then went over to his desk to write a letter and copied the plans to another parchment so that he could send to them.

Harry watched him for a little and then went back to his book, unknowingly placing a hand on his slightly curved abdomen, not enough to yet be noticed. Poppy had told him that his stomach would start to get bigger quickly from the fifth month until the seventh month. Severus got up from his desk, the letter sealed in an envelope. He looked over to Harry; he felt content to know that his husband was pregnant. He looked a little closer and noticed where Harry's hand was lying.

"Harry, I'm going to the owlery to send the letter now. You want me to send anything for you?" Severus asked, disturbing him.

"Oh, erm… no, thank you. I sent a letter to Ron and Hermione yesterday, and with this news, well, it is something that I would rather tell them face to face and I… I would like to keep it between us for just a little while, to get used to the idea of a baby on the way." Harry smiled at him.

"How about we have a meal out tonight to celebrate ourselves?" he suggested.

The green-eyed wizard smiled with a flirtatious look and then suggested, "How about a private celebration here and then in the bedroom?"

"Are you alright doing that? Won't it be a strain on you and the baby when I…?"

"Yes, everything is fine, as long as I am comfortable," Harry interrupted. "Now go and send your letter, and hurry back.," Harry said shooing him away.

Severus laughed and did as he was told. He hurried to the owlery and sent off his letter, telling him to go to the Builders Guild in Diagon Alley. He walked back to his quarters with a spring in his step and whispered the password. After he stepped through, he then told the portrait a new password.

"Harry?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Severus," Harry called out.

Severus walked into the kitchen and saw the small round dinning table set up with lit candles and a lamb roast set out for them both. "It looks wonderful, Harry," he said as he joined Harry at the table.

"Thank Dobby, I just set it all." He smiled back as they began to eat.

At the end of the meal, Severus stood up and held out a hand for Harry to take. Harry looked a little guiltily towards the plates on the table, but Severus pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room, going into their bedroom. The door closed behind them and with a whispered spell from Severus, their clothes were neatly folded on a spare chair in the room.

**Edited**

Severus lay down by Harry's side and pulled the young man towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He picked up his wand from where it lay on the bedside table and with a whispered spell, they were both clean. "Night, love," Severus said softly, placing a kiss on Harry faded lightning bolt scar.

"Night, Sev." Harry smiled, snuggling back and falling to sleep within moments. Severus smiled and placed a hand over Harry's stomach. He could feel the slight curve to it and fell asleep dreaming of a little boy with Harry's bright eyes and straight black hair.

* * *

**Well I all hope you enjoyed the first chapter, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am playing with them for a little while.**

**To writerhere4ever, do you repeat yourself in your fic as well? As you have the same three chapters repeated over and over again. **

**Well to those that have enjoyed the first chapter, here is the second chapter. Beta read by Samurais Shadow, thank you!**

**On with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Harry was six months pregnant, and he had quite a bump on him now. For natural Male Pregnancies, the baby developed the most within the five to seven months time period. He still lived at Hogwarts and would do until he was at least ten months, which was when the house that Severus had designed would finally be finished. Harry, in truth, couldn't wait; ever since people had found out about the baby and when he had started to show, all he got from students and teachers were the words, "Can I feel the baby?" every five minutes that he was outside of his quarters. Most didn't even wait for an answer and just placed a hand on his bump.

It was getting to the point where it was seriously pissing him off, enough that he had taken to pranking those that had touch his Bump so far; anomalously, of course. He never did it straight away, he didn't want people to know who was pulling the jokes, as he wanted his 'victims' to be unaware that they were going to be pranked.

Harry was walking through the corridors on his way to the Hospital Wing for an appointment, this would be his second with Poppy. It another month or two, he would be having appointments with a trained MP Healer, someone who specialised in Male Pregnancy. He walked down the corridor and noted that Minerva was coming straight towards him, with a friendly and welcoming smile on her usual stern face.

"Oh, Harry, how are you and the bump today?" she asked; she emphasised the word 'bump' by bringing a hand down to Harry's Bump and giving it a little pat.

Harry gritted his teeth and smiled at the witch, and said, "The Bump and I are fine, we were just on out way to see Poppy, you know, to make sure everything stays that way."

"Well then, you'd best get going, don't want to keep her waiting," she said as she patted Harry's stomach once more and getting[got a little kick out of the baby inside. "Oh, what a darling already," Minerva squealed, as most women do when babies are involved.

Harry gave a fake smile and said, "They always are until they wake you up in the middle of the night wanting to be held, fed and changed." Behind the smiling façade, Harry was planning, planning how to get revenge, revenge on Minerva McGonagall for touching his Bump.

"Yes, that is true, Harry. No worries for you and Severus, you will be fine with it all, I just know you will." With one last pat, she walked down the corridor with a happy smile on her face.

Harry carried on down to the Hospital Wing and sat down on one of the beds, waiting for Poppy to come over and start his check up. It didn't take her long to finish with the Hufflepuff that she was tending to in one of the beds. To Harry, it looked like the young second year had a tangle with a Devil's Snare.

"Good afternoon, Harry. How are you today? And how is your Bump?" she asked, smiling as she came over and placed a hand on Harry's bump, hoping to feel some movement from the baby within.

Harry one again had to grit his teeth and force a smile as he answered, "Everything is fine, Poppy. I am eating healthily, thanks to Severus' insistence and nagging. The Bump is moving and kicking my bladder most of the time."

"Well, why don't you lie back and I'll start your check up," Poppy said with a smile as she removed her hand, and Harry did as bade and lay down.

Poppy moved her wand over Harry, who lay there patient, keeping his temper and hormones in check, as Poppy murmured scanning spells. It was ten minutes later when she was finished. "Well, Harry, everything is fine. Your stress levels are slightly elevated, but it is nothing to worry about. Just try and avoid stressful situations, and take some time to relax."

Harry placed a smile on his face as he sat up and said, "Thank you, Poppy, and I will try." while in his minds he was saying, '_Then tell everyone to leave me and Bump alone, I only want Severus to feel the baby, and maybe Ron and Hermione, not every Tom, Dick and Harry_.'

"Well, why don't you go back to your quarters and take a nice relaxing bath? That always helps stress," she said as she patted Harry's little bump once more, and then left him alone to seethe on the bed.

Harry got up off the bed and walked down to the dungeons and to his room. He was lucky that no one was around at the moment, as they were in their last lessons of the day, otherwise poor Harry would have been swamped with people asking him how he and his Bump was doing. He walked into his quarters as the bell went, signalling the end of lessons for the day. Harry smirked happily at being able to escape the population of Hogwarts.

Harry had curled up on the sofa to read 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens. Severus walked in, taking off his outer teaching robe and hanging it up as he then made his way into the bedroom and change into something he could relax in. He walked back out and went over to the sofa, picking Harry's legs up and placing them on his lap.

"How was your appointment?" Severus asked, gentle rubbing Harry's feet.

"Me and the Bump are both fine, a little stressed, but nothing to worry about," he answered, melting a little as Severus massaged his feet, helping to get rid of the almost constant ache they were under thanks to his pregnancy.

Severus smiled. "Is that what we are going to be naming the poor child when he is born?" he asked, his voice filled with humour.

Harry chuckled and answered with a smile, "Nope, it's only called Bump until he is born, then we'll name him, but maybe we can use it for a middle name."

Severus laughed, "Maybe, Harry, maybe."

It was two hours later when Harry and Severus had to get up, as it was dinner time in the Great Hall. And Harry had his revenge to start with one Animagus witch, who had dared to touch his Baby Bump. He had the perfect thing, all he needed was the help of an over excitable house-elf and an unsuspecting Animagus… oh, and of course a potion he had been saving for such an occasion. He had wanted to play this particular trick on his old strict Transfiguration teacher since he himself was a student.

"Severus, why don't you go ahead? I'm just going to go to the toilet, Bump's jumping on my bladder again. I'll meet you there, just make sure you get some Cottage Pie for me. If you don't, Hagrid will get it, and he usually takes it all," Harry said as he started to head to the toilet.

Severus smiled and shook his head. "Alright. I'll see you there and make sure to save you some pie."

Harry grinned as Severus walked out, leaving him alone in their quarters. Harry called for Dobby and instructed him to place the potion into Minerva McGonagall's goblet. Dobby went and did as he was asked; the little house-elf was always ready to help Harry out when playing pranks on people. Harry made his way to the Great Hall to watch the show. There was only one more thing for Harry to do, but that would have to wait until the potion took effect.

He walked into the Great Hall and made his way over to Severus, who, like he had asked back in their chambers, had set up a plate with some Cottage Pie. Hagrid had taken the rest for himself, he did have a large appetite; well, he was a half-giant, after all. He sat down next to Severus, thanking him for doing him a plate of dinner.

Harry watched, waiting for Minerva to take a drink out of hergoblet. It didn't take long to happen. Harry smirked to himself; Severus saw the look and wondered what the brunet was planning. When the last bit of the potion-laced drink was downed, Minerva hiccupped loudly.

"Oh, please exc…" she started as she hiccupped again, changing into her Animagus form as she did so.

Harry picked out the five gummy bears he had brought with him from his pocket and Transfigured them into mice. He levitated them decently onto the floor, not letting Severus see what he was doing. The five little white mice ran off out into the Great Hall, catching Minerva the Tabby's attention. The potion that Harry had used made any Animagus give into their animal's instincts; most Animagi were able to curtail those instincts, unless forced, by potion, into their Animagus form.

The mice ran around the Great Hall, Minerva giving chase to them all, as she went after one and then another would cross her path and she would run after that until it happened again. One of the little mice found its way onto the Gryffindor Table and Minerva followed. She knocked plates and bowls full of food and goblets full of pumpkin juice everywhere, onto the floor and onto the students, as she gave chase to the little mouse. She continued down the table, getting towards the end of it when the tabby cat, that she was hiccupped once, and then a moment later again, and Minerva McGonagall was sat on the end of the Gryffindor table, covered in spilt food and drink.

Students were laughing at the Head of Gryffindor house, as she sat there looking a little dazed. While the teachers were all trying not to, most failing as they laughed into their hands.

"Oh my," she said as she remembered what she had done. She quickly tried to scramble off of the Gryffindor table, slipping in some of the food. She fell backwards, her legs going up into the air as her robes fell over her head to reveal the tartan knickers that she wore underneath her skirt. She quickly pulled her skirt down, got off the table, almost slipping again in her haste, and then bolted out of the Great Hall, an embarrassed flush staining her face.

Harry laughed with everyone else, though inside he was saying, 'One down and another one to go.'

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed it. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It had been two days since Minerva McGonagall had been embarrassed out of the Great Hall, and she had not left her quarters since. It was now time to get his own back on one Poppy Pomfrey. Every time someone touched Harry's Bump, he would get them back, though none of them had clicked onto the fact that he was the one causing it all or why they were being pranked.

He and Severus were strolling down the corridors, Severus going for a walk and Harry had a broom over his shoulder. It was Severus' old broom, not fast, but agile enough and very responsive to commands. Severus had placed all kinds of enchantments on it to make sure that Harry would not fall off or anything else would happen, it was the only reason he was letting Harry have a little fly around the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor and spoke softly, "Are you just going to walk around while I go and fly?"

Severus just smiled and answered, "I think I may go to the Library and have a look at the five new potion books that Irma has gotten in. Maybe find a good Transfiguration book for Minerva, to entice her out of her room for a moment."

"Then I shall leave you here, love," Harry said softly as he stood up a little taller and kissed his husband gently before turning and going down the corridor.

Severus shook his head and walked down the adjoining corridor towards the stairs that would take him up to the Library. What he didn't know was that Harry had planned where to stop; the young wizard had a charmed coin in his pocket that would warm up if the mediwitch was within hearing distance of him.

Poppy discreetly followed Harry to the Quidditch Pitch, where she watched the young man lift into the air. Harry wasn't going fast or even too high, in case the enchantments failed, though Harry knew they wouldn't, but he didn't want to take the risk. So he was doing his best not to cause anyone to panic, at the moment.

Poppy, however, did not care about enchantments; she did not want a six and a half month pregnant male riding a broom outside, not even inside if she was honest, not that anyone would try to ride a broom inside of Hogwarts. She was stood there for half an hour when Harry decided that he had been flying for long enough and went in to land. She marched over to where he stood, broom now over his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter-Snape!" she shouted as she stood in front of the young wizard. "What do you think you were doing flying around? You should be resting and taking it easy in you condition."

"My broom was enchanted to make sure I would be safe while flying, Severus made sure of that." Harry smiled at her as he bounced his broom off his shoulder and meant to bring it around to show Poppy the enchantments, but he bounced it too hard and 'accidentally' hit Poppy on the head, not too hard, just enough to give her a little dazed look on her face.

In shock of his little mishap, he almost dropped his broom. As he reached for it, he appeared to be juggling the broom in his hands from one to the other, the broom out of control, and it hit the poor mediwitch several times. Harry regained control of the broom and rested it against his shoulder once again.

"I am so sorry, Madam Pomfrey," he said, his voice sounding small and like that of a child, sure that he was going to be told off.

Poppy stood up, she was a little shaky on her feet; well, who wouldn't after being beaten by a broomstick? "It is okay, Harry, it was an accident," she said, her words slightly slurred.

"I think we should get you to a Healer. Severus could help, he knows a little," Harry said with a small smile, though inside he was smirking like a cat that ate the canary with cream.

Poppy was just starting to say something when Harry heard a shout from behind him, coming from the castle. Harry turned around, forgetting that he was close to Poppy, and bashed her around the head again, as she was not quick enough to duck.

"Harry?" Severus questioned as he got close to his husband and the mediwitch, who was now laying on the floor almost unconscious. "What happened?" he asked.

Harry looked to Poppy and grimaced. "Oh," he said as he then turned back to Severus, noting as he did so that Severus had ducked to avoid being hit by Harry's broom. Severus stood back up and Harry explained, "I had a bit of an accident, I was going to show her the enchantments that you placed on the broom to keep me safe. And, well, it hit her, and I couldn't catch the broom and it hit her again, well a few times. I am really sorry." Harry looked up at Severus, his eyes filling with tears.

Severus smiled slightly at Harry and took one last step towards him, picking the broom out of his husband's hands and placing it onto the floor, he took the young wizard into his arms and said gently, "Don't worry Harry, we'll take care of her. We'll take her to the Hospital Wing and then we'll get a Healer from St Mungo's."

Harry nodded his head against Severus' chest. "Thank you, Severus," he said as he stepped back.

Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated the downed mediwitch onto it. With another spell, the stretcher was in the air and following Severus and Harry, with his broom over his shoulder, into the castle and down to the Hospital Wing, where Severus levitated her onto one of the beds and went to the Fire Place to Floo St Mungo's to have someone sent over to take care of her.

Harry sat on the bed next to the one with Poppy on it. He smirked as he watched the unconscious mediwitch. He knew that what he had done was not nice at all, but the mediwitch had infuriated him so much; every time he had to see her since his little Bump developed, she always touch it. He didn't like it and he told her, but the stubborn witch had ignored him. Harry placed a hand on his little Bump and smiled softly. 'No one will touch you for a while. If they do they will face the consequences,' he thought to the little unborn child that lay inside of him.

Harry quickly put a sad face on as Severus came back, followed by a Healer. Severus was explaining to the wizard what had happened. When he had finished, he went over to Harry and sat down next to his husband, and waited for the Healer to finish working on the poor, 'unlucky' mediwitch. It didn't take long and he then turned to the two sitting patiently on the bed.

"Well, she has a concussion and a number of bruises, but nothing to serious. I will have someone come and take her to St Mungo's to make sure of things, but she will only be away for a night, it's mainly a precaution." The Healer smiled at them, reassuring them both that Poppy would be just fine.

"Thank you." Severus smiled back.

"I will just use the Floo to contact a couple of Transporters to come and take her to St Mungo's." With that, he went into Poppy's office to Floo the Hospital.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked as he placed an arm around his husband's waist and pulled him close.

"Yes, Severus, I'm fine. When you think, it is kind of funny. She was going over to shout at me for flying, she said I needed to relax and that's what I was doing. It was like the broomstick was mad at her for telling me off. You didn't enchant it to protect me from vengeful mediwitches, did you?" Harry smiled up at Severus.

Severus gave a little chuckle and stopped when he heard the door to the Hospital Wing open, revealing three second years, one barely standing, the other two holding him up. "I have a little work to do." He smiled as he got up, and helped the young second year over to a bed and started to scan him. "It's a small stomach bug, let me get you something for it and then to bed with you. You will be excused from your lessons for a few days, but you will be right as rain, as they say," he told the young boy as he went out of the room as the Healer and the Transporters came back in to take Madam Pomfrey away.

One of the two girls that had helped their friend to the Hospital Wing walked over to Harry and asked quietly as Poppy, two Transporters and Healer went out of the room to take Poppy away, "What happened to Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry patted the bed next to him, and she went over and sat down, as he watched Severus come back into the room with potion vial in hand. "Well, I went flying for a while to relax and Madam Pomfrey came over to tell me off about it. I was going to show her the broom with the enchantments that Professor Snape put on it. It slipped from my hand and hit her, and when I tried to grab it, it kept slipping and hitting her," he answered the young girl.

She started to laugh a little as she stood p and went back over to the bed with her friend laying in it, and told the two of them the story as Severus finished with the second year. Severus just shook his head, and then went over to Harry and held out a hand. The two walked out of the Hospital Wing, Severus telling Harry that the second years Head of House, Professor Sprout, was on the way to get them.

All Harry felt was elation of getting another one back for touching his Bump.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading so far, more to come soon. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Right this is slash and Mpreg, don't like don't read. Thank you to Samurais Shadow for the beta. Sorry it took a while for me to get round to this. I've been a little busy, me and my family will be moving soon (again).**

**Well enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Poppy Pomfrey was back at Hogwarts, no worse for wear, but she was avoiding Harry and the Quidditch Pitch. Minerva McGonagall was still locked inside her quarters refusing to come out, even after Severus had found a book that he knew the Transfiguration witch would love. Severus was going down to try a different tactic, by telling her about poor Poppy.

Severus stood outside of Minerva's quarters and knocked on the frame of the portrait that guarded them. "Minerva please come out, I really need to talk to you about something that I think maybe, important," he pleaded with her.

Severus had to wait five minutes before the portal opened and Minerva stepped out a little. "What is it, Severus?" she asked, a wary look on her face.

Severus smiled at her and said softly, as though talking to a scared cat, "Are you going to come out, Minerva? Staying locked up will not help you. No one is talking about you at the moment, anyway."

Minerva looked a little puzzled and asked, "And why would they not be talking about me? I certainly embarrassed myself enough for there to be gossip going for a few months."

Severus gave a slight chuckle and answered, "Poppy got into a spot of bother with a broom. With Harry's broom, actually. It slipped from his hand and hit her, several times."

"Oh, is she alright?" she asked[, a little shocked at finding that funny.

"She is fine, people are talking about it because someone took a picture of it. I think it was one of your Gryffindors that did so. It was copied and passed around. It was the way that it happened that made it funny. The person who took it got there at just the right moment to see it all happening and to capture it," Severus explained. "Though I did get there at the end, Poppy really needs to learn how to duck. I called to Harry and he turned to face me; as he did, he hit poor Poppy again with his broom, which was then resting on his shoulder. When he turned to face Poppy, he almost got me as well." He chuckled a little remembering the image of Poppy falling after not ducking a broom.

Minerva gave a little snort at what Severus' words conjured in her mind and then said, "Alright, Severus, you win. I will come out and to the Great Hall for dinner."

Severus smiled and offered the witch his arm, which she took and the two walked down the corridor. They were coming to the one that led from the dungeons to join the one that led to the Great Hall when Minerva tripped up over a raised flagstone and went flying onto her back, legs akimbo. Unfortunately, she pulled Severus down with her.

"Severus!" came a loud shout from the dungeon corridor.

Severus raised his head from where it rested between Minerva's slightly sagging breasts and looked over to where the voice came from. He started to get up, unaware that his hands were now resting on both of them. He didn't hear Minerva's almost silent meep as he did so.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he saw Severus feeling up Minerva in full view of any student passing trough the corridor. "I hate you!" he screamed as he turned around and ran, as best as his pregnant body could, back to his quarters and the bedroom.

Harry was lying on the large queen sized bed, facing away from the door, for only a few minutes when he felt the dip in the mattress signalling to him that someone was sitting on it. "Go away," he cried softly.

Severus laid a gentle hand onto Harry's side and softly moved it around so it rested onto Harry's Bump. "Harry, what's wrong? Why did you run?" he asked softly as he pulled the reluctant wizard over so he would be facing Severus.

"You and McGonagall, it looked bad," he said through the tears.

"Oh, Harry, we fell and she pulled me down, nothing more than that. You know I love you." He spoke softly, with a slight sigh in his voice.

"I know, but it looked like you were feeling her up, and why wouldn't you? She is a woman and I am just a pregnant disfigured man. And I hate it." He cried even harder.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, I want you. Never doubt that, husband of mine." Severus smiled as he captured Harry's lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

"I love you too, Severus." Harry smiled weakly as he cuddle further into Severus' warm body.

Severus smiled and suggested softly, "Why don't we go out? A nice meal, just us two, in a fancy restaurant. Maybe we could go for a walk somewhere afterwards."

"That sounds nice." Harry smiled a little.

"But first I think something else is in order.," Severus said with a smirk. He gently slid his hands underneath the loose and large t-shirt that Harry was wearing.

"Sev… no" Harry's words were broken thanks to Severus kissing him. Severus ignored him as he continued to nip at Harry's neck. Harry was getting a little angry and decided that there was only one course of action he could take. Harry moved his hand as though he was going to wrap it around Severus' head, but instead, he grabbed hold of Severus' nose. "No Sev, bad Sev," he growled as he gave a little tug, making Severus' eyes tear a little.

"Harry," Severus whined, his voice not sounding right as Harry was still holding his nose.

Harry giggled and let go. "Next time you might listen," he said as he rolled over and got up from their bed.

"Sorry, but at the moment I cannot resist your wonderful body," Severus said, following Harry off the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry's swollen stomach.

"You may like this wonderful body, but at the moment I am grumpy, I wish people would stop touching my Bump. Only you, and maybe Ron and Hermione, have that right." Harry snorted as he pushed away Severus' wandering hands.

"Harry," Severus whined once again as he made to put his hands back where they were wandering.

Harry whirled around and spoke with a hint of glee in his voice, "Would you like some cheese with that whine, Severus Snape-Potter?"

Severus glared at him. "You, my dear illustrious husband, are an insufferable brat," he said and then mumbled, hoping that Harry wouldn't hear him, "that I want to fuck into the mattress and break the bed with, preferably tonight too."

Harry's eyes narrowed and said, "I heard that, Severus Kieran Snape-Potter," emphasising each word with a poke to Severus chest, making the unflappable Potions master back up from Harry's ire.

Severus snorted as he threw his hands up into the air. "Well excuse me for being a little horny. It's your bloody fault."

Harry's hands went to his hips, reminding Severus of Molly Weasley in the way that his husband was standing "And how in Avalon is that my fault?!" he shouted.

Severus rolled his eyes and said soothingly, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look to me at the moment? You are standing there, pregnant with our child growing inside of you. You, my darling Harry, look radiant and healthy, and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Harry calmed down and gave Severus a warm smile, happiness shining in his emerald eyes, "Oh Sev," he said, moving into Severus' open arms that closed around him "I'm sorry for being a grump."

Severus paced a gently kiss on Harry's forehead and smiled. "Don't worry Harry, I understand. Why don't you go lay down and I will bring some dinner for you, dinner in bed instead of breakfast."

Harry nodded. "Okay then, Sev. I'll go and rest, and no funny stuff." He laughed as he went into the bedroom, leaving Severus to do them both something to eat.

* * *

**Thank you to those that have reviewed, glad you are enjoying it, I still hope you will be when it comes time for the end. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks go once again to Samurais Shadow for the wonderful Beta work. Sorry it took so long to get out, life is a little hectic at the moment, still trying to find a new place to live. Having a little difficulty.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and sorry once again for taking so long.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Harry was irritated once again. He had been minding his own business as he walked down the corridors to his own room when he was literally set upon by five Gryffindors, thinking that it was alright for them to touch his Bump. It was time to come up with a plan to get back at all the students that had touch his baby Bump. That was nearly all of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, about a dozen from Hufflepuff, and seven from Slytherin.

Harry sat down on the sofa in his quarters and wrote down the names of the students that had touched his Bump. He thought deeply for a while and then he jumped up as best as he could; he knew what he was going to do. He grabbed a few things from his old school trunk, things that he kept away from Severus. He walked out of his quarters and went down to the kitchen, and sat down on a small stool inside.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby greeted him as he was bid to sit on the stool next to Harry.

Harry smiled and greeted his friend. "Hey, Dobby, I need your help with something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Dobby nodded his head excitedly. "Dobby promises Harry Potter, sir."

"Brilliant, right." Harry took out the list and the items he had brought with him, and gave them to Dobby. "That list contains the names of all the student that have touch my Bump, I don't want them touching my Bump, so I am getting a little revenge on them. The four powder sachets are to be placed into their drinks; the green sachet to the Slytherins, blue for the Ravenclaws, yellow for the Hufflepuffs, and red for the Gryffindors. You only need a little bit in each drink for it to work. Can it be done, for those specific people?"

Dobby thought for a moment and then answered, "Yes, it can be done. When they take their drink, I can then put the powder into them."

"Okay, can you do it during dinner please?" Harry asked softly as he smiled at the house-elf.

"Dobby will do so, Harry Potter, sir."

XXXXXXXX

It was dinner time and Harry entered the Great Hall with a smile on his face as he walked in hand in hand with Severus. They went to the high table, sat down in their usually place and started eating their dinner, talking to one another about the house that was being built and that Severus was going to open a Potions Shop after the baby was born.

Harry heard singing coming from the Slytherin table, after ten minutes of being in the Great Hall.

"Red and yellow and pink and green,

Purple and orange and blue,

I can sing a rainbow,

Sing a rainbow,

Sing a rainbow too."

The seven Slytherins sang out. Each time they called out a colour, they changed colour; their skin, hair and clothes. They went through the verse a few times before they stopped, though they still went through the rainbow of colours after they had sat back down, embarrassed as those around them were laughing at them.

Harry only had to wait a few minutes before the twelve from the Hufflepuff table stood up and started to sing the last verse of the Twelve Days of Christmas.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, Twelve drummers drumming…" One of the twelve was suddenly in the clothes of a drummer, drumming the tune for the song.

"Eleven pipers piping…" Another became a piper and started to pipe out the tune.

"Ten lords a-leaping…" One of the male students was suddenly dressed up as a Lord, and jumped up onto the Hufflepuff table and started to leap about, knocking food and drinks everywhere, but not once did he slip in anything.

"Nine ladies dancing…" Then the youngest girl there was dressed in a beautiful dress and started to twirl around the room, as though dancing with an invisible partner.

"Eight maids a-milking…" Another was then sitting on a stool with a cow that had suddenly appeared, and was trying to milk it, getting more on herself than in the bucket.

"Seven swans a-swimming…" One of them turned into a swan and looked as though he was swimming around the Great Hall, as though it was filled with water.

"Six geese a-laying…" Another turned into a goose and started to lay eggs around the place.

"Five golden rings…" One was then bound up by five golden rings; one round her head, one around her shoulders and chest another around her wait, around her thighs and then around her calves.

"Four calling birds…" One change into a calling bird and started to call out the tune.

"Three French hens…" Another turned into a hen.

"Two turtle doves…" A turtledove appeared to fly around the room.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" A tree shot up from the ground, and the last Hufflepuff became a partridge.

They started to go through the verse again, and as they did, they became themselves once again as they reach the line that corresponded to them. People were laughing at them.

Again, no one had to wait so long for almost the entire Ravenclaw table to stand up and start to run around the room as though invisible things chased them. They threw hexes and jinxes towards whatever was chasing them, most often hitting each other, and going over the heads of those sitting down. Some of them stopped, falling down onto the floor as whatever it was chasing them caught them. It took almost ten minutes for all of them to be caught and fall onto the floor. The Ravenclaws went back to their seats, looking at each other, wondering why they were being laughed at. When told, they denied that they were being chased by anything invisible, and told them that they were being chased and then bitten by books.

Then it was the Gryffindor house that stood up, shocked that the clothes that they were wearing were now different to what they had put on before the came down to breakfast. The boys were now wearing skirts and blouses, but what they found odd was that their underwear was also changed, and that there was makeup on their faces. The girls were wearing the boy's clothes, the big shoes not truly fitting any of the girls that wore them. The makeup gone from the older girls faces.

They ran out of the hall, followed by the laughter of those not affected by the pranks. Harry was laughing with them, smug inside at getting back at them all.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, read and review, would love to know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I am still whishing.**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had misplaced the USB pen that it was on. I have now found it. I hate moving.**

**Thank you to Samurais Shadow for the beta work, fabulous once again.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Harry was now seven and a half months pregnant, and his Bump was even bigger. Not that he minded, unless it was someone he didn't want touching his baby Bump. He was now sat next to his husband eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Owls flew in from above, delivering the mail to students and teachers. A tawny owl came swooping towards him, it was the _Daily Prophet_ Owl delivering his morning newspaper. Harry took the paper, giving the small bird some bacon and placing the Knuts into the small pouch for it and off it went, back to wherever the owl rested when not delivering papers.

He unfolded the paper and began to read the front page, soon dropping the forkful of food back to his plate as he did so.

**Harry Potter-Snape's Baby Shower**

_This wonderful reporter has been given a most joyous job to do, and that is to not only inform the public,- that means you all, my dear readers,- of the news, but also to organise the baby shower that our Saviour will be having next week. I have been joined in this wonderful little job by Gilderoy Lockhart, who has recently recovered almost all of his memories, only missing the last week of memory before his unfortunate accident with the Obliviate spell._

_The two of us have been racking our brains trying to think of a suitable theme for the Baby Shower of our world's Saviour, and we have finally come up with one, which will remain secret until the day it will be happening, in exactly one weeks time from today's date. Invitations have been sent out around the world for this event; Ministers from other Magical Countries have replied saying they will be coming. It is to be the most star studded event in the history of the Wizarding World, and it is all happening in little old magical Britain._

_Do not worry, those who have not been invited; if you wish to send a gift for the happy couple, then please do send them. I am sure that every gift will be welcomed. We have been able to have the Baby Shower at Hogwarts, only because of so many people being invited. So please send any gifts or cards to Hogwarts, in the care of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._

_I just wish to say that Gilderoy and myself will be covering this wonderful event_,_ not only here in the _'Daily Prophet',_ but also on the WWN, live right into your living rooms. Until then_,_ my dear readers_,_ goodbye._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry threw the paper down and growled to Dumbledore, "Your office now, you old coot." And with that, he stormed out of the Great Hall. It would have looked impressive if he wasn't pregnant and waddling slightly because of his weight.

Severus and Dumbledore followed the angry pregnant male. The gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office was open, waiting for the two following men to climb up and into the Headmaster's office.

"What do you know about this?" Harry asked. As soon as the Headmaster had walked through the door, he was hit in the chest by the paper.

The Headmaster caught the paper and read the article on the front page. "I thought it rather nice of her to do such a wonderful thing," Albus said with an easy going smile on his face, like he was the most loved grandfather of all wizards and witches.

"Nice? NICE?! That effin' witch is anything but nice, she is more manipulative that you and Salazar Slytherin himself put together!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore. Severus and Albus winced at the sound of the screech at the end of Harry's tirade.

"Come now, my boy, she is not that bad. I must admit that she could have done you a better service than what she did in your fourth year. But surly you would not hold that against her?" Albus asked the young wizard.

"What about all the crap she wrote about when me and Severus came out to the world? She made it sound like he had coerced me, and used a potion to make me fall in love with him." Harry looked over to Severus with a little apology over the fact that he brought that bad news up. "Do you really think I would forget all the slanderous words she wrote about my husband?"

"Come now, you should still attend to it, it has been a little bit of a task to set up. Including inviting all those dignitaries over here," Dumbledore said, a calm and genial smile on his face.

"NO!" Harry shouted, knowing what the Headmaster wanted from him. "NO, I am not going to anything that vile disgusting freak of a woman is doing, NO, I refuse!"

"Harry, you have no choice. Invitations have been sent out and RSVP's have been sent back. Almost all of the invitations have been replied to."

"NO!" Harry screamed.

Severus went over to Harry and pulled the angry wizard into his arms and held him, hoping to calm him down before he made himself ill. "Headmaster, I do not think it a good idea to attend if that woman is there, it is already bad enough that that fake Gilderoy Lockhart will be there."

"Severus, I am sorry, but I will be insisting that you both attend this gathering," Albus said, his kind and calm demeanour gone.

"No, please, Headmaster. I don't want to be with a load of people I don't know. I know she would not have invited my family," Harry pleaded, his voice void of all feelings but despair.

"I will make sure that they will be in attendance. Even if I have to go and get them myself," Severus said as he smiled down at his young husband.

"Even I will help you with that, Severus," Albus also reassured in his own way. "They will be there, and anyone else you would like to attend, just give me a little list of people and I will make sure."

"Okay then, but if she gets too close to me, then I will hex the bitch," Harry said, as he looked dead into Albus' twinkling blue eyes. "Is that understood?"

Albus smiled. "I understand, my dear boy. Why don't you and Severus go back to your quarters and rest? Why not have to day off, Severus, and spend sometime with this wonderful little husband of yours?"

The two nodded and walked out of the office, and left the Headmaster in his office alone, getting ready to make sure some key people showed up at Harry's orders. He knew that if he didn't, then the young wizard would just turn around and leave the Baby Shower. What the poor Headmaster didn't know was that young Harry was planning something else as well. He just needed the help of someone, and he didn't know which ones to chose to help him, either Severus or the Weasley twins.

* * *

**Well I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, please read and review. Would love to know what you all think. Sorry once again for the delay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.**

**Sorry for taking so long, have been trying to sort a few things out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was the day for the Baby Shower, and Harry was already in the Great Hall with at least a hundred foreign dignitaries and famous writers, Quidditch stars and such, all of whom had come to see the pregnant Saviour of the Wizarding World. Harry was sitting in a chair near a table with a huge mountain of gifts and cards piled high. Harry looked around and smiled as Mrs Weasley and her family came towards him.

"Oh, Harry, dear, I am so glad that I could be here," Molly said as he went over to him and embraced the pregnant wizard in a caring hug.

Harry looked at the ones that were there and smiled at them. "I'm just glad to have my family with me at this diabolical mockery of a get together."

"Oh, that reminds me, Fred and George have sent their apologies that they couldn't make it. They were doing something important for their partner and investor." Molly smiled as she let him go. The motherly witch still had not found out that Harry had given the twins the money to start their business, no one else knew about it either.

"Right, I understand. Thank you for telling me." Harry smiled, though he was smirking inside that Fred and George were not there, for the two of them were doing something for him.

It was at this moment that Rita Skeeter walked up, followed by a gaudily dressed Gilderoy Lockhart. The two stopped in front of him and smiled the annoying smiles they had, Skeeter with the fake, 'I love you and I am your best friend', and Lockhart with the, 'I maybe a fake, but you love me for my dashing good looks'.

"My, my, Harry Potter-Snape, and how are you this wonderful day?" Skeeter asked with that annoying smile.

Harry smiled a condescending smile and answered, "It would have been a wonderful occasion if you and your little cohort were not in attendance."

"Come now, Harry, this is all for you," Lockhart said with his own smile, the flashy gold robes grating on Harry's nerves.

"You may have people believing that it is for me, but we all know that it is not. We all know that you are only doing this to get a book out of throwing the party of the century." Harry smirked a little as he looked at the two fops in front of him.

Skeeter and Lockhart shrugged their shoulders and walked off, leaving Harry alone with the Weasley family and, of course, Severus, who had come over and stood behind him when he saw Skeeter and Lockhart approach his husband.

"Alright, Harry?" Severus asked as he placed a calming and comforting hand onto his husband's shoulder.

"Fine, Severus. I just really want to hex someone at the moment, but you know my hormones at the moment." Harry smiled up at him.

What no one but Harry Potter-Snape knew was that, at that moment, two trouble makers were entering the castle, the invitations they had getting them inside when no one else was allowed. The two made their way down to the kitchen and to the third accomplice to their little mission.

"Hey, Dobby," Fred called out to the excitable house-elf.

"Hello, Pranker Wheezy," Dobby greeted Fred and then turned to George and said happily, "Prankster Wheezy, too. Dobby is glad to see you have both come."

"How come, dear brother, that you are the Prankster and I am the Pranker?" Fred asked his brother with a grin.

"Because I am the better Prankster than you," was George's simple answer.

"You are not. Anyway, we are here for a little mission, remember, Forge?" Fred glared at his brother, though George could see the little mischievous grin in his blue eyes.

"I know that, dear brother. Well, Dobby, Harry said that you would have our main instructions and said that we would be needing your help to do what the wants." George smiled at the house-elf.

"Well, Wheezy's Master Harry Potter, sir, has asked me to give you these," Dobby said, giving the two a potions Vial each and a note.

"A note? 'Forge, Gred, listen closely, 'The potion that is pink needs to be put into a goblet with anything that is non-alcoholic, it is for Rita Skeeter only. The rainbow coloured potion is to be added to Dumbledore's Lemon Drops, you will need to soak them in the potion for at least ten minutes, any less and it won't work, more will just make the effects last longer, so don't worry about that. The last one to be pranked is Gilderoy Lockhart. Mimez les mensonges qui ont été crus (1), I developed this spell just for Lockhart, took me five days to get it right, had to use the French language to get what I needed, but it works. You will have to wait for the effects to find out what it does.' That's it. I wonder what the potions and spell will do," George said as he finished reading the note, and then looked at both his brother and Dobby.

"Hey, Dobby, how are we to get Dumbledore's Lemon Drops?" Fred asked.

Dobby jumped up and down on the spot, and answered excitedly, "I is having some of Dumbleys Drop's, I is giving them to yous. I is going to be using elf magic to make yous invisible to everyone, even Dumbley and scary eye man. So yous will be able to do what yous need to do."

It was half hour later, when Harry was in the middle of opening the gifts that he had been given and sent., he heard laughter coming from behind some of the guests. Harry stopped opening his presents and looked around, trying to see the source of the amusement. Harry could see above the crowd bubbles, with small little bees inside. Every time one popped the little bee would go down and disappeared from Harry's sight.

Harry got people to move a little so that he could see what was causing it all; what he saw made him laugh. Dumbledore was standing there with magical little bees buzzing around him. Harry heard him hiccup and another load of bubbles came out of his mouth; each time he hiccupped, the colour of his skin and hair, all over, would change, and each colour clashed with the other.

Harry laughed and whispered to Severus, "The big bumble is being plagued with the little bumbles."

Severus looked down at his husband and wondered quietly if he had something to do with Dumbledore's predicament.

Harry and Severus were walking around after finishing opening the gifts, and watched as Rita Skeeter was talking to a witch that looked like she was from Denmark. They moved a little closer to listen into the conversation.

"Adriana, do you know what? You, you have the most foulest breath I have ever smelt. But you have a beautiful face, pity about the breath. I know what I would do with you otherwise. You should learn the breath freshening charm, it would help, but you should also brush your teeth," the reporter told the young woman that she was standing next to, and was letting her head rest on the young woman's shoulder.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth closed," the young witch said, her face inflamed with embarrassment. She then slapped Skeeter across the face and walked out of the Great Hall.

Everyone around Rita Skeeter was laughing at her as she was sat on the floor, a hand over the bright red mark. A wizard walked over to Severus and Harry, and told them that this was the second person that Skeeter had insulted, and that she had draped herself over the Förvalta för Magi(2) of Sweden, who she then tried to get into his trousers; he wasn't very receptive to the advance.

Harry was ecstatic, Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter had fallen to the pranks he wanted to pull on them. He just hoped that the Weasley twins would not be caught for this. He carried on waddling around the room and went over to sit next to Mrs Weasley, who was talking to Hermione. The four started to talk, Molly and Harry talking about child rearing, and Hermione and Severus going over the latest potions journal.

Their attention was suddenly drawn over to the far corner of the Great Hall; Gilderoy Lockhart was moving around, using his wand as a sword and shouting for the world to hear. "I took up my sword and battled the Bangshot Banshees. I clashed right and then left." All the time he was talking, he was doing the actions with it. "And then with a twirl, I argh…" Hethen yelled; as he was turning, he fell to the floor, his gaudy robes wrapping around him stopping him from saving himself from the fall. "Obviously I didn't fall over," he said as he started to get up, only to become entangled with his robes once again and bashing his nose against the floor.

He finally managed to get up off the floor thanks to the witch that he was trying to impress with a fight that he had made up. He went around to another young witch, a rather pretty one, who, when she turned around, Harry could see was Ginny.

"Would you like to hear of my tale of fighting the monster within the Chamber of Secrets?" Lockhart asked her.

"You, sir, are a sham of a wizard," Ginny hissed at him. "The one who fought the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was Harry Potter, not you. You are nothing but a fake." And with that, she slapped him across the face, much like the young witch had done to Rita Skeeter half hour earlier, and then pulled out her wand and used her speciality; the Bat-Bogey Hex.

Harry was happy and content now, after having to sit through the most boring of things. The Baby Shower was just for the officials of the Global Wizarding World and not his friends and family, who Harry would have liked to seen at this event. He was only just able to have the Weasleys invited. He had seen a few of the officials look down on the red headed family, and he had immediately used a couple of silent spells to get back at them. Some had disappeared from the gathering, saying they had to go home early, though that was because Harry had hexed them with a stomach bug. At least Harry was content with that.

* * *

**(1) Mimez les mensonges qui ont été crus, it means Act Out Believed Lies, in French. Thank you to Crapounette who pointed out my translation mistake, a very bad one lol.**

**(2) Förvalta för Magi, it means Minster for Magic in Swedish. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them for a while. May give them back later.**

**Sorry for taking a while to get this out, lost the net for a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Harry waddled down the hallway towards his quarters. He was a lot happier going around the school now as no one was trying to touch his stomach. Harry didn't know whether that was to do with the pranks that he had pulled or that people were not interested. They had stopped and that was all that Harry cared about.

Harry walked through the portrait, went over to the comfortable sofa and sat down. He was a little annoyed that he could not curl up on the sofa anymore, thanks to his now eight and a half month distended stomach. He conjured up a footrest and lifted his feet onto it. He settled down and closed his eyes, and slipped gently into sleep.

Severus walked through the corridors from his potion's classroom. He had been sorting the place out and getting things ready, though there was plenty of time 'til term began. He smiled as he thought of the plans he had for that Friday night. It was Harry's birthday, he had something special planned to celebrate the special day.

He walked into his quarters and smiled as he saw Harry sitting on the sofa sleeping. Severus was loath to wake him up, but he wanted to celebrate. He walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the footrest, and took off Harry's boots and began to massage his feet. Harry smiled in his sleep as he then started to wake up.

"Hey, Sev." Harry smiled down at him.

Severus smiled back and said softly, "Good thing you are awake, we have plans. Well, I have plans that involve you, a meal and a very nice night."

"Can't I just stay here and sleep?" Harry moaned.

"Harry, I know you are tired, but I really would like to take you out to celebrate your birthday. I have a room booked at Tianna, so there will be no one around but us. A carriage will be ready in an hour to take us there, and one will be there waiting on us to bring us back." Severus smiled and left Harry's feet, and went to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Okay, we'll go,." Harry agreed, and he leant into Severus side and cuddled as close as his stomach would allow.

An hour later, Harry was dressed in his favourite paternity robes. They were light and airy, and had a specialised charm on them to with keep the pregnant wizard cool or warm, as well as one that made any surface he sat or lay on softer and comfortable. He waddled into the carriage and curled next to Severus, who said the word for it to go.

In half hour, they were getting out of the carriage, Severus going first so he could help Harry get down. They walked in and were taken to their pre-booked room, and settled down in the intimate setting. It was an airy room with floating candles making the room light up; the ceiling was a dark blue along with the walls, it looked as though who every had decorated it had decorated it to look like the room was outside. They were sat at the table in the middle of the room and given menus to look at.

"I'll have the West Country Chicken Breast, and a bottle of the P.H. Foreau Moelleux, Vouvray, please," Severus told the waiter, and then looked over to Harry and asked, "What about you?"

Harry looked over the menu and smiled. "I'll have the same as you, it sounds nice, also I don't think my stomach could take anything heavy. Is it alright for me to have a little wine though?"

"Yes, I asked Madam Pomfrey, she said it was fine as long as you only had one, maybe two glasses," Severus reassured him.

"Yes, sir." The waiter smiled at them as they finished their little conversation, and then moved away, letting them have their privacy.

"We are having dinner here, and then I have asked Hermione to set a some things up in our quarters so that we can watch a few films. Just a nice relaxing night for us," Severus informed him with a soft smile.

Harry smiled back and was about to say something when the waiter came over with their food. It may have been a magical restaurant, but they preferred doing things the Muggle way, to give a more personalised feel to the place. "Thank you," both Severus and Harry said to the waiter, as he smiled and placed their orders and wine down on the table.

The two ate while talking softly to one another about the coming baby, how Harry was coping, and what their friends and family were doing. Severus ordered their desert and got them something that he could feed to Harry. Halfway though the desert, Severus stopped and took something out of his pocket. He handed the box over to Harry and smiled as he unwrapped the present slowly.

Harry smiled at the small pendent that was inside, it was a fairy with a small onyx within her grasp. Her wings were blue with splashes of purple, the dress was in two parts the top a soft red and the bottom a dark green. "I can feel something emanating from it," Harry stated.

Severus smiled and before answering, fed Harry a little more of the strawberries and ice cream. "Fairy pendants are said to be wizard kinds guardians, much like the Muggles Guardian Angels, and each pendent is actually blessed by a type of fairy. Spirit Fairies, Water Fairies, Fire Fairies and Earth Fairies have blessed the one I got for you."

"How can you tell? Were you told when you brought it?" Harry asked; he was a little curious, another thing that he didn't know about the Wizarding World.

Severus chuckled and feed another bite to Harry, and then taking a bite for himself. "You can tell by the colours. The purple is the Spirit, blue for Water, red for Fire, and Greengreen for Earth. If there was some yellow, it would mean the Air Fairies had blessed it as well."

"Oh, right." Harry smiled as they carried on with their desert.

An hour later, they were back home and Harry was coming back into the living room from the bedroom, after changing into something loose. He walked over to the sofa and tripped a little over the rug, and fell into Severus' lap.

"Merlin, you're a weight, aren't you?" Severus whispered to himself, not realising that Harry could hear him.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" shouted Harry, the sound of it reverberating off the walls. "How could you say something like that to me?!" Harry was almost in tears as he got up off Severus and moved away from the man.

Severus looked wide eyed and frightened, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, so sorry." He panicked.

"Oh, so you didn't mean to call me fat, that I weighed a little more than I should?" Harry said, a sarcastic tone lacing his voice.

"No, honestly, I didn't." The panic was rising.

"YES, YOU DID!" And with those words, Harry grabbed the inkwell that was on Severus' desk and threw it at him. It hit him, staining Severus' face red. Harry threw the large tome that was also on Severus' desk, managing to hit Severus on the head.

Severus felt the blow from the tome and felt his world go dark as he felt to the floor unconscious. "SEV!" Harry yelled, rushing over to his husband's side. "I'm sorry, Sev." He cried as he got up from the floor and went over to the fireplace to Floo Poppy.

Poppy walked through the Floo and into the room, kneeling beside Severus as she checked him over. She gasped when she first saw him, the ink that was over his face looked like blood, but when she got closer, she was able to find out that it wasn't. She quickly scanned him, only finding a bruise, a shallow cut and a mild concussion. "He will be fine, Harry." With those words, she cast a cleaning charm over him to get rid of the ink and the blood, and then poured two potions down his throat, using another charm to make him swallow them. She levitated him into the bedroom and placed him on the bed, Transfiguring his clothes into pyjamas.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said in a small and wobbly voice.

"Take care of him, and yourself, and don't worry too much. He should wake up in an hour or two," she told him, and then left him alone to watch over his husband.

It was almost two hours later when Severus finally woke up. He looked around and saw Harry watching him, nervously fiddling with the Fairy Pendent. "I'm sorry, Severus, I'm sorry for losing my temper and hurting you," he said as he started to cry.

Severus smiled lightly, his head hurt somewhat from where the tome had hit him. "It's okay, Harry, everything is alright, and I too am sorry for saying anything about your weight. I know that the weight belongs to our little boy, showing us that he is healthy and growing nicely inside of you."

"I'm still sorry," Harry said as he climbed into the bed as Severus opened his arms for Harry to crawl into.

Severus held Harry close, waiting as the young wizard calmed down and slowly fell asleep, with Severus himself soon joining him in dreamland.

* * *

**Read and review, and thank you to everyone that has so far, hope to hear from you all again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, I am just using them for a little while.**

**I know I should have updated sooner, but I was distracted by doing two little sims2 slash vids, they are on youtube at the moment, the link to one is in my profile.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine**

Harry was ten month pregnant and it was the middle of September, and he was having a check up with the MP Healer, Fernando Baba. He did scan after scan, letting Harry see the small baby within. Severus was sitting next to Harry on the bed, within their newly built house, though Harry still thought of it as a mini mansion, smiling as he saw their little boy. MP Healer Baba started on his test and he looked at the results with a frown marring his forehead.

"Well, Harry, the baby is healthy, but you are not quiet there. I am sorry, but I am restricting you to bed rest. You will be able to get up for the toilet and a shower, and sitting up is fine, but laying down would be much better. There is to be no other reason for you getting off that bed."

"But, please, I can't just stay in bed all day, it's boring and there is nothing to do," Harry groped about it.

The MP Healer sighed, he got this a lot from those few that were put on bed rest. "I am sorry, Mr Potter-Snape, but you need it. Your blood pressure is high, much higher than it should be."

"Don't worry, Harry, there are things that you could do while resting. For instance, there is the Family Tree to do for the Naming Ceremony, as well as actually picking out a name." Severus smiled at him.

"Fine," Harry snapped.

It was a few days later and the two had finally come up with a name for their son, Tristen Adam. Severus had gone into his lab in the basement to make some potions for Hogwarts, as Poppy had complained to them that the new Potions mistress was not doing the potions well enough, and she had commissioned Severus to do them. So in the middle of every month, Severus received a letter with what potions that she wanted.

Harry was looking through some of the Muggle records, finding out about Severus' family. Normally they would be asking family themselves, but since Harry and Severus was all that was left of their families, they had to do it themselves. He found out that Tobias, Severus' father, was actually a Squib, as were his mother's parents. It was interesting to find out about his and Severus' families.

To write the names in his family, he had to have three colours of ink; purple for the wizards and witches, a royal blue for the Muggle members of his family, and then a scarlet red for the Squibs. It was a little hard to find out whether the members of his mother's family and Severus' father's family were Squibs or Muggles, but there was a record of Squib births, much like there was a record of wizard births. The ones not on the list would be the ones that were Muggle. He had to go back to write the names of his great grandparents on the Family Tree.

He added a drop of his blood into the ink, he had already gotten Severus to put his own blood in the ink that would be for his family. Those that attended the Naming Ceremony would be the only ones to see it. He started to write the names; dates of their births and deaths were not needed, the only date needed was the date of the baby's birth and Naming Ceremony.

Severus had given him a list of things to do, so he would not be so bored while resting in bed all day long. First he was doing the Family Tree, for the Naming Ceremony, then he was to start putting all the pictures that the two of them had gathered over the last four years into albums, with a little writing underneath saying what happened and the date it was taken. Harry was never so thankful that he always put something on the back of his photos.

The pictures included a few from the recent baby shower of Skeeter, Lockhart and Dumbledore. The Skeeter one showed her getting slapped across the face and then falling to the ground. Lockhart was getting stabbed in the arm by his own knife as he tried to demonstrate to someone how he fought a Basilisk. Dumbledore's picture showed the old wizard hiccuping with bubbles coming out of his mouth and the bees buzzing around him. It wouldn't take long for Harry to actually do what Severus wanted.

It was another two weeks when he had finished everything that needed to be done, the planning of the Naming Ceremony, and the Family Tree. The invitations had been written, just needed to be sent out when the time came, and all the photos were in albums, four of them. Now Harry was bored, he had nothing to do, he had read plenty and was getting more and more frustrated when he was left alone in the bedroom. It felt like a prison to him, like being back at the Dursleys, locked in that small bedroom.

Severus was very rarely in the bedroom with Harry during the day, always in the lab. Harry had been given a special bell so he could call Severus to him; as Harry was in a cranky mood, he decided to plague Severus for the day, as the Potions master had decided to take refuge in the potions lab again.

"RING!" Harry rang the bell. Severus heard it loudly in his lab, thanks to the spell he had placed on it.

"What is it, Harry?" Severus asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"My feet hurt, can you rub them for me?" He asked Severus with a small pout.

Severus smiled a little smile, went over to the bottom of the bed and started to rub Harry's feet, easing the ache in them. He did so for almost an hour and then asked, "Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you." And with those words, Severus once again left Harry alone in the bedroom.

Harry scowled as he watched Severus go, he was getting more and more annoyed as Severus had been ignoring him since he had been put on bed rest. To Harry, it meant pay pack.

"RING!" Harry rang the bed twenty minutes after Severus had gone.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus said as he walked into the room after a few minutes.

"I'm craving a little vanilla ice cream with some pineapple, can I have some please?" he begged with a cute little pout on his face.

Severus couldn't say no and smiled as he left the room, returning with Harry's ice cream and pineapple. "There you go, anything else?"

Harry took a spoonful and ate it, he smiled around the spoon and shook his head. "No, thank you."

Severus once again left Harry alone in the bedroom, with his ice cream and pineapple. Harry ate the ice cream with relish, enjoying every last bite. Harry waited for ten minute before, "RING!"

Harry heard Severus trudge up the stairs, he could tell by the sound of the footsteps that he was getting annoyed. "Yes, Harry?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Can you get me a book to read? I'm a little bored up here on my own," Harry said, hinting to his husband that he was lonely.

"Alright, anything in particular that you want to read?" Severus asked, not getting the almost blatant hint that Harry had dropped.

"I don't know, I just want something to do." Harry sighed at Severus' ignorance.

"Okay then." And with that, he went downstairs and into the library to find something for Harry to read.

He looked through the magical and Muggle books that the two had bought over the years. He couldn't decided what Harry would like, so he picked up the book that he saw Harry read a lot, which was Oliver Twist. He took it off the shelf, went back to the bedroom and handed over the book.

"I don't want to read this one, Severus, I only finished it three weeks ago." Harry said as he handed the book back to Severus.

"Okay, I'll find another," he said as he started out of the room.

"Pick up a few," Harry called after him.

Severus went into the library and picked up several different books, including one that Hermione had recommended to Severus, Jane Eyre. He walked back up the stairs, but before going into the bedroom, he took a deep calming breath and then walked into the room. "Here you go, Harry, how about these five?" Severus smiled as he placed the books onto the bed next to Harry.

"Thank you." He smiled back as he looked through the books, and then sighed. "Severus, can you just stay with me for a while? Please? I want some company, I don't want to read, I want to sit with you and talk, or just cuddle for a while. I am going to be stuck in this bed until the baby is born, and then I may even be stuck here a little longer."

"Harry, I have…" Severus started.

"NO, listen, for the past four days I only ever see you when I ring. Other than that, you are in your fucking lab. I want to see my husband, I want to spend those last kid free moments that we have together, talking, spending time with each other. I am lonely up here by myself, I want someone here with me sometimes. I am stuck here and only in the kindness of other people do I have some form of company, and even then it is not a lot," Harry said, his voice cracking slightly as tears began to form.

Severus looked at his husband and lowered his head; Harry was right, he had been ignoring him. "Harry, I am sorry. I have been ignoring you, I guess I am a little nervous about the upcoming birth. I know you are the one to be going through it, but when I am nervous, I brew potions. I don't think about anything else most of the time, I am still sorry. I will try and talk to you more often, and try and be here with you, Harry."

Harry smiled, his tears drying up and he smiled. "I understand, Severus, you're not the only one nervous. Well, I am not nervous, I am terrified out of my mind, I didn't have the best childhood, I'm scared that I may do something wrong. I feel like I am isolated, being here on my own. I won't be able to work, I will be here day in day out looking after a baby, a baby that will be dependent on me for everything. How can I not be scared about it? But I know with you here with me, I will be fine, we both… all three of us will be fine."

Severus moved the books off the bed and climbed on next to him. "Yes, we will." He gave Harry a small kiss and settled down next to him, pulling the brunet close and relaxing, glad that he had no reason to go back downstairs to his lab as he had just finished brewing a batch of healing potions. The two settled down to talk.

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, still wishing, but it's not gonna happen.**

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews so far, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was All Hollows Eve, 31st October, and Harry had gone past his due date by over two weeks. He was not worried, MP Healer Baba said that it just meant the baby wanted to take his time coming into the world, and that everything with their baby boy was fine. Harry was a little nervous about it going on so long; a part of him just wanted it all to be over so her could actually move around again, as he was still on bed rest.

Harry was reading Jane Eyre when he felt the niggling back pain he had been suffering from since that morning suddenly turn into something sharper and more centred in his stomach. Harry's eyes widened and he dropped his book. "Oh no," he said, "please not now, baby, Severus isn't here yet," he pleaded to his stomach.

Harry talked to his contracting stomach for almost half an hour when he heard the front door open and then slam shut. "Severus!" Harry called out.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. Everything alright?" the onyx eyed wizard asked after he heard the slight panic in his pregnant husband's voice.

"When you call Healer Baba here, then things will be alright, and not before," Harry called back, a slight nervous hitch in his voice.

"Is it time?" Severus asked, a slightly panicked note in his voice, though Harry couldn't actually tell that it was there.

"Yes, and my water just broke so I know the birth canal has formed."

Severus rushed to the fire and sent off a Floo call to the MP Healer's offices at St Mungo's asking for MP Healer Fernando Baba. It didn't take long for the Healer to come through the Floo and into the house, he was followed by one of his three assistants. The three wizards were almost running to Severus and Harry's bedroom.

Healer Baba walked over and started to scan the young wizard. "Well everything is progressing nicely. Don't forget those breathing exercises that I taught you. Meyan, go with Severus to get some water and soft clean towels." He smiled as he talked to Harry and then his assistant.

"Yes, Healer Baba.," Meyan said as he turned to Severus and motioned for the wizard to go first through the door.

"Is everything really alright, Fernando?" Harry asked him as soon as the two were alone.

Fernando laughed and smiled. "Yes, Harry, everything is fine. I would tell you if something is wrong. Now why don't we get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable while you are bring your son into this world?" At Harry's nod, Fernando charmed Harry's clothes off and spelled on a gown.

Harry was reclining on the bed, going through the breathing exercises, as his contractions became closer together, and as Healer Baba checked the birthing canal. "Well, Harry, you have gone real quick. You are almost fully dilated. Another few minutes and it will most likely be time to start pushing," he told Harry as Severus and Meyan came back into the room with the things that were requested.

"Here you go, Fernando," Severus said as he placed the bowl of warm water onto the cleared bedside table. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, Severus. Harry is fine, everything is going normally." Fernando laughed. "Meyan, place the towels over there on the dresser." Meyan did as asked, and then went and stood next to Fernando.

"Erm, excuse me, but I am really getting the urge to push," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Fernando went over and looked. "You're fully dilated. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push," he told Harry as Severus moved over to the top of the bed and sat next to his husband, taking a hand within his own.

A contraction hit and with a growl, Harry pushed, clinging onto Severus' hand like a lifeline. Severus and Fernando spoke encouraging words to Harry as yet another contraction rippled Harry's stomach. Harry pushed as hard as he could, over and over as each contraction hit. Then when Harry felt that his strength was leaving him, he heard…

"Well done, Harry, I can see the head.," Fernando said with a smile on his face as he looked up at Harry. "On the next contraction, push as hard as you can."

"Sev, when this is over, you are gonna die," Harry ground out as he pushed with all his strength.

"When it's all over, you can rest. You can get up, you can do whatever you want, but until then, push." Severus grimaced as his hand was squeezed once again as Harry pushed.

"The head's free, now the hard part," Fernando said, chuckling slightly at Harry and Severus. He had heard so many variations of those words since he began as a MP Healer.

"Okay," Harry mumbled, the three men in the room could tell that Harry was getting tired. Another contraction hit and Harry pushed with it. When it released, he was panting, sweat dripping down his face. He pushed once again.

"That's it, Harry, the shoulders are out, one more and he should be free," Fernando said, nodding his head to Meyan to get him ready to receive the child.

Harry pushed with his remaining strength, he felt the baby go free from his body and start to cry. Harry smiled as he laid his head back.

"Well done, Harry, well done," he said as he handed the little baby to Meyan to clean up and dress.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, a silent plea going to the spirits hoping that their child was alright.

"He is fine, Mr Potter-Snape," Meyan answered as he bathed the small crying baby.

A few moment later, the placenta was delivered and out of the way. Severus and Fernando cleaned Harry up and put the bed straight. Meyan walked over with a tiny bundle and placed it into Harry's arms. Harry looked at the little face poking out of the blankets, baby blue eyes looking around in curiosity.

"What house do you think he will be in?" Severus asked. Harry wondered briefly if his own parents had asked that question when he was born.

"Look at his eyes," Harry said, and Severus looked. "They are intelligent, they look around in curiosity. I think he maybe a Ravenclaw."

"Maybe." Severus smiled.

Fernando and Meyan smiled and looked at one another, they had heard that question every time a child was born. Not many ever said Hufflepuff or Slytherin, most hoped for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Read and Review, would like to know what you think. We have five chapters and an epilogue left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well here's another chapter, I hope you like it and thank you to those that have review so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was the seventh of November, the day of the Naming Ceremony. The baby was awake, looking around at the people gathered in curiosity, lying in the Moses Basket, and in front of it was a stand which held the Family Tree that Harry had done while on forced bed rest. Their baby boy was dressed in a baby blue gown, Severus had found it in the Potter Family vault, it had been Harry's and was used when it was his Naming Ceremony. Harry had wondered if his father had used as well.

"Alright, everyone, can you please go to where you should and settle down? It is time to begin welcoming a new life into this family." Dumbledore smiled at everyone, they all did as was bid and settled down in their places.

Harry and Severus stood either side of the basket, and Dumbledore stood behind it. Ron and Hermione stood one in front of Harry and the other in front of Severus. Between them was a small fire, the flames a deep rich purple. On the stand, in special holders, were the six pots of ink that Harry had used to write the names; in the middle of them, a slightly larger ink well.

Severus stepped forward and went over to the inks that were used to write the names. One by one he poured them into the larger ink well while speaking, "The coming together of Muggle, Squib and Wizard made me, they are now a part of my child." He went back to where he was standing.

Then Harry stepped up and poured the inks in with Severus'. "The coming together of Muggle, Squib and Wizard made me, that are now a part of my child." Severus then stepped up to Harry, and both of them took up a pure white quill and dipped it into the ink, which had turned to a green colour. Holding the quill together, they wrote down the name that they had chosen for their son at the bottom of the Family Tree, connecting both sides of the family. Tristen Adam Potter-Snape.

"Tell to all the name you have chose to bestow on your son," Dumbledore spoke with a smile gracing his elderly face.

"Tristen meaning Outcry, origin is Celtic, it was also the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table. Adam meaning Man, origin is Hebrew, the name of the first man in the Bible," Severus spoke softly to those gathered, though all could hear the quiet strength within it.

"Ronald Weasley, you have been asked to be this child's godfather, what is your answer?" Dumbledore asked as Harry and Severus took their places on either side of the basket.

Ron stepped forward and spoke with a smile. "I give my answer of yes. I will be guardian of this child from this moment forth." He then went over to the quill and picked it up, and wrote his name below and to the left of Tristen's.

"Hermione Weasley nee Granger, you have been asked to be this child's godmother, what is your answer?" Dumbledore then asked Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward and spoke softly. "I give my answer of yes. I will be guardian of this child from this moment forth." She went over and took the quill from Ron, and wrote her name below and to the right of Tristen's.

Hermione kept hold of the quill and picked up the ink well, while Ron picked up the Family Tree and said to those that had been invited, "The Potter-Snape family tree is complete with Tristen Adam Potter-Snape."

Hermione took the ink and let it trickle into the fire, then she dropped the quill into the flames. Ron then went and rolled up the Family tree, and tied it with ribbons that had been made using some hair from both Harry and Severus. Then he dropped it into the fire. "Let the flame bind the family," Ron and Hermione said as one.

"Let us all bless and welcome Tristen Adam Potter-Snape," Dumbledore said to those gathered.

One by one, those gathered went up to the Moses Basket and blessed the baby with silent wishes. Ron and Hermione went last and said the Final Blessing, "May this child be happy, this child be loved, this child have blessing from the spirits above." They moved as one, placing the tip of their wands onto Tristen's forehead, and a white light moved out and into the quiet baby.

"Severus and Harry Potter-Snape, your child is blessed by family and friends. Introduce your son once more." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry picked up his son and with Severus by his side, he introduced Tristen to them all.

"Oh Harry, he is a wonderful little boy," Molly gushed as she tickled the baby under the chin.

"Yes, he is, I can't believe that he is finally here." Harry smiled down at the tiny face that was snuggled down into the small pure white blanket that he was wrapped up in.

"Hey, Harry, mate, let me hold my godson," Ron said as he walked over and held out his arms to take the little one.

"Okay." Harry chuckled as he handed Tristen over.

"Hello, Tristen, I'm your godfather. I'll be around a lot, so get used to this mug, 'kay, tyke," Ron said as sleepy eyes opened to look at him.

As Molly and Harry stood over Harry's shoulder, Harry spoke softly, "Oh and, Tristen, you see that motherly face there? That's your Grandma. She'll spoil you rotten and love you to bits."

"Oh Harry, are you sure?" Molly gasped as she looked at the young man before her. She still Remembered the little waif that she had taken into her home after the twins and Ron had went and rescued him from his Aunt and Uncle's home all those years ago.

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, Mum Weasley, I'm sure. You've been a mum to me since I was a second year, you always treated me as a black haired Weasley," he reassured her.

"I couldn't be prouder to have you as one of my boys. Oh, I wish Arthur was here to see this, he loved you as well, you know, Harry," Molly said, a few tears brimming in her eyes.

"I wish he could be a well," Harry said as he moved around and embraced Molly in a hug, which she returned in her normal Mum Weasley fashion.

* * *

**Well there it is another chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am just playing with them.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been over a month since Tristen was born and Harry was always stuck at home looking after him. Severus' shop had been a hit, especially as they had the Wolfsbane Potion in stock. Harry had been getting less and less sleep since the baby was born, he was the one that was getting up at night to feed, change and comfort the fussy baby. Severus slept like the dead and very rarely got up to take care of the baby, saying that he had to get up early for work and needed all the sleep he could get.

It was a Wednesday night and Harry was once again having some trouble sleeping. Severus was snoring next to him, blissfully unaware of what turmoil that Harry's mind was in as he lay awake. He heard Tristen start to cry and got up to take care of him.

"Hey, Tristen. Now what's wrong with you?" Harry asked his baby son as he picked him out of the Moses basket and held him in his arms.

Harry tried to feed the little baby, but he wasn't hungry. Harry changed the little boy, but he wasn't wet. He was fussing, he wanted to be held once again. Harry walked over to the rocking chair and sat in it, gentle rocking too and fro. "Come on, Tristen, please go to sleep. I need some too," Harry's tired voice begged the little baby.

Harry sat there, rocking the little baby for over an hour before he finally went to sleep. Harry stood up, carefully went over to the basket and placed him in. He gently pulled the blanket over him and went back to bed and slid in, not disturbing Severus at all.

When Harry woke up the next morning, Severus was already gone; once again Harry was left alone with only Tristen for company. Harry got up and started up the shower, he relaxed a little under the pummelling spray only to be disturbed by crying. Harry wondered briefly if Severus had fed or changed him before going to work at the shop. Harry turned off the shower and got out, pulling on Severus' bathrobe, he tied the belt and walked to the nursery. He stood in the doorway, watching the little baby wave his arms and legs around, his face scrunched up and red as he cried for attention.

After a few moments of standing there, Harry's eyes went wide. "What am I doing standing here? I should be seeing to my baby," he said as he went over to the crying baby and picked him up. "I'm sorry, my little one, I'm so sorry," he said as he then joined Tristen in crying.

Harry held the baby close as he took him over to the changing mat and changed his nappy. He went down to the kitchen and started to make up a bottle, Tristen was crying a little, not as much as before. Harry was quiet now, only a few tears were falling down his cheeks. When the bottle was done, he went into the living room, sat down and started to feed Tristen; finally, he was quiet.

He burped the little baby and let him settle down in his arms. He watched as the little baby started to fall asleep. "Why am I like this? Why can't I sleep anymore?" he spoke softly as he got up and placed the baby in the Moses Basket that was set up in the living room.

It was the same thing everyday for Harry. He would get up feed and change Tristen, would let Tristen fall asleep and then watch him, waiting for when he would wake up again for some milk or a nappy change, or even that he wanted to be fussed over. He had no one to talk to, Severus was working at the shop all day, his friends had their own lives to get on with, he was alone.

Harry watched the baby sleep, "I can't do this, I can't, it's too much, I'm not ready," he mumbled to himself as he curled up on the sofa and cried once again.

He lay there crying softly, an occasional sob breaking through. Over an hour later his cries were gone, the only reminder was the occasional hiccup, tear tracks down his face and the tell tale redness around his eyes. Tristen had started to fuss a little, Harry got up and did a bottle, and got the changing mat ready to use. He went over to the basket and looked down. A feeling of despair rose up in him as he picked up the baby, took him over to the mat and changed him, but he was dry. He tried to feed the little boy his bottle, but he refused.

Harry stood up and walked around a little, he wished Severus was home, maybe he could get Tristen to stop crying. "Please shush, baby, please," Harry begged as he once again felt the uncontrollable urge to start crying. "Please be quiet, there is nothing wrong with you, you don't want anything, please hush, little baby."

Harry lent against the wall and slid down it, holding the baby safe within his arms. He held the baby close, Tristen now leaning against his shoulder, crying loudly in his ears. "I'm sorry, Tristen. I'm sorry," he cried sitting on the floor.

It was almost seven hours later when Severus got home to find the still crying Harry and Tristen on the floor, in the hallway going towards the library. "Harry?" he cried out as he went over to the two of them.

Harry held out the crying baby to Severus, who took him immediately. "I'm sorry, I can't get him to… he won't stop crying. I'm sorry I can't…" Harry ended breaking out in to fresh sobs.

"It's alright, Harry. Why don't you go and lay down? And I will take care of Tristen," Severus said as Harry nodded and stood up, walking a little funny as his legs had gone numb after staying in the same position for hours.

Severus watched Harry go up the stairs and out of sight. He looked down at the screaming child and noted the bright red face. He shook his head and went and changed the little baby. He found a bottle already made up, he decided to make a fresh one, not wanting to take the chance that it had gone off.

"What has happened to your daddy, Tristen?" he asked the little one, knowing that he would not receive an answer. He started to feed the tiny baby. "You are really hungry." He frowned at the ferocity that Tristen sucked at the bottle's teat.

After Severus finished seeing to the little one, he took him upstairs and placed him into the Moses basket in the Nursery. He went over to his and Harry's bedroom and stood in the doorway. He watched as Harry continued to cry softly into his pillow, he wondered what was wrong with the young wizard.

"Harry, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked as he went over to the bed and sat down next to him, gently rubbing up and down Harry's side in comfort.

"I don't know, I just can't cope, I thought I could, but I can't. He cries so much, even when he doesn't want anything. I don't have anyone to talk to I feel so alone and isolated," Harry babbled as he felt the comforting gesture from his husband.

"Oh Harry, I am sorry, I didn't know you was feeling this way. I wish you would have said something before, I would have closed the shop or got someone else in to help out while I while I was here for you, to help out," Severus spoke softly, guilt tingeing his voice.

Harry started to cry again, Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard and pulled him close holding him, gently rocking him, trying to sooth Harry's problems. "I'm sorry, I thought I could cope, I thought it would be wonderful having a baby in the house, but it is so much, too much for me. Especially when I am on my own. I get up every night and tend to him, I'm with him all day, and when you get home from work, you play with him, but I am still the one who has to change and feed him nearly all the time," Harry told him.

"It will change, I will be here to help. Tomorrow I will find someone to help in the shop and I will be here for you," Severus said as he continued to rock Harry to sleep. Severus thought to himself about getting in touch with Hermione to find out what was actually wrong with Harry. Maybe she could help in coming up with something that would bring him out of, what seemed to Severus, his depression.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you are still enjoying this fic, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter up. There is another three chapters left of this fic to post.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was the day after Severus had found Harry and Tristen both crying sitting on the floor in the hallway. "Harry, why don't you relax today and enjoy sometime to yourself? I'll take Tristen with me for the day," Severus suggested to Harry as he watched his husband lay in bed, he could see the tiredness in Harry's eyes.

"Okay, Severus," Harry agreed, trying to give his husband a smile and only managing a slight up turn of the corners of his mouth.

Severus bent down and kissed Harry softly, "I love you, Harry, rest well." He smiled down at him. Harry nodded and went onto his side, and snuggled down into the covers, though Severus could see that it would be hard for him to get to sleep again, even if the young wizard was tired.

He got up and went into the Nursery where Tristen was sitting in his baby bouncer chair ready to go out. Severus picked him up and watched him gurgle, he shrank the baby bouncer and placed it in his pocket. He then made his way down stairs to pick up the baby bag he had gotten ready before he went to tell Harry of his plans.

He went out of the house, giving a little glance up to his bedroom window, hoping that Harry would be alright on his own for a little bit while he went and saw Hermione. He had owled her last night after Harry had gone to sleep and told her what Harry had said, and what he had found when he had gotten home. She had owled that morning asking to meet with him.

Severus concentrated and Apparated to Diagon Alley, which was decorated ready for Christmas. He walked down the Alley making his way to the small café that was hidden at the back part of the Alley. He could see Hermione already waiting there for him at one of the tables outside the café, which had charms over it to keep the customers warm. He went over and sat down opposite her.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted as he settled Tristen down in re-enlarged baby bouncer.

"Hello, Severus, and you too, Tristen." She smiled as she tickled Tristen under the chin, making him gurgle in delight.

"Sorry for interrupting you last night," he apologised to her.

Hermione looked at him, she could see the worry in his face. "Don't worry about it, Severus, now tell me everything that has happened. You said something about Harry being down and that with the baby, as well as being alone all the time."

"I got home last night and found Harry and Tristen in the hallway crying, both of them. I think they may have been like that for hours, Tristen was starving and his nappy was soak and messy, like he hadn't been changed in a while. Harry told me he couldn't get Tristen to stop crying. Harry also said that he feels alone, he is no one else is there with him, but Tristen. I don't want to leave him alone for too long," Severus told her as best as he could.

Hermione looked at the older wizard, she could see the worry within his eyes. "Right, from what you sent in your letter and what you just told me, I think Harry is suffering from Post Partum Depression."

"Post Partum Depression," Severus repeated. "I've heard it mentioned a few times by parents, mothers. What is it? I know it's depression, but what about the rest?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, Post Partum Depression happens to mothers, and even fathers. It happens after the birth. Harry is overwhelmed, I would say, especially if he is on his own with only Tristen around all day. By what you told me, that he wasn't taking care of Tristen, he maybe coping with it using the Avoidance Method. He is avoiding interacting with Tristen and maybe is in denial of what is happening, but I think with what you have said he may finally realise that something is wrong. How has he been over the last few weeks, since the Naming Ceremony?"

Severus frowned and thought back over the last few weeks. "He hasn't been eating a lot, he's gotten thinner. I know he doesn't sleep, well, you can see it in his eyes. Two weeks ago, after I had been working at the shop for a few days, I noticed that something wasn't right, but I passed it off as Harry just settling down into a routine with Tristen now that he was alone."

"Well, yes, he is suffering from it. I'm glad that I was able to study Healing for a while. Wish I had actually finished it all now." She smiled. Hermione had gone into the field of mediwitch, but before she had completed it, she had been needed at the Burrow when Molly had become ill. She had looked after the motherly witch while she was unwell, she had only recovered from her illness a month before Harry had announced that he was pregnant.

"You can still get into it again."

"I know, I have reapplied, I haven't got anything back yet, though." She smiled sadly. "Anyway, a few tips for you to consider, but Harry still needs to see a professional to talk through his problems. He could actually harm Tristen more than he realises with how he is at the moment. Right, you said that he looked tired. Well, when the baby sleeps, Harry should try and sleep. That way he gets the rest that he needs. Try doing small meals through the day to get him to eat, he may not eat a lot, but he should at least eat often, that may also help with his tiredness. Keep him company, try and get a few others to come round, have them all interact with Tristen to try and get Harry to accept him. Get him out of the house, either with the three of you or just you two. To show him that he is not alone, that there are people to help him. Also it is a must that he sees a professional, he needs to have someone to talk about this, someone who can help."

"Right, Hermione, you don't know how grateful I am to you at the moment. I should have looked this up while Harry was still pregnant. I thought he would be fine when the baby was born, I know that he was stuck in bed for a month, but with the birth, I thought that he would enjoy moving around again. Being active again, he hated being stuck in that bed all day long, and I did something wrong while he was in there, I kept ignoring him," Severus spoke softly.

"That maybe part of why this has happened, but only a professional will be able to find out and tell." Hermione smiled. "Well, enough of that, you need to be in good cheer, and it looks like Tristen may want feeding." She smiled as little Tristen started to wake up and fuss a little.

* * *

**Well, hope you have enjoyed this chapter, only three more to post after this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, though I still wish.**

**Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of a bad fall down the stairs again, hurt me bum, lol.**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Severus walked into the house, Tristen fast asleep in his arms. He quietly went upstairs and gently changed the little baby into a sleeper suit, and placed him into the Moses Basket. He then left the nursery and went into the bedroom, expecting to see Harry still in bed, but he wasn't there.

He went downstairs and into the living room. He smiled as he stood in the doorway, Harry was lying on the soft white rug in front of the fire. "I'm back, Harry. Tristen is asleep. I got Hermione and Ron to baby-sit tomorrow, so we can do something together, just the two of us," he said as he walked over and sat down on the rug behind the brunet.

"Does she know what is wrong with me? Why I'm acting like this?" Harry asked as he continued to watch the flames.

Severus smiled. "Can't hide anything from you. She thinks it is Post Partum Depression. There are a number of causes and symptoms. She did give me some advice to try and help you for now, but she said that you need to seek professional help."

"Then I want to do that as soon as I can. I hurt him yesterday, Severus, hurt Tristen. I was so stupid and I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't even stop and think properly," he said. Severus had placed a hand on Harry's back and could now feel slight tremors running through the thin body.

"Tristen is fine, I'll talk to St Mungo's in a little while and get you an appointment, but for now we are going to talk and then we will work something out," Severus said quietly as he lay down on the rug behind Harry and pulled the other close.

"Okay," Harry murmured as he turned into Severus' strong arms and cuddled closer.

Severus tightened his arms for a moment and then spoke quietly, "Well, first, how long have you felt like this?"

"About a week after the Naming Ceremony, but it wasn't so bad as you were still home at that point, It got worse, it felt like everything was pressing down on me. I didn't want to disappoint you. I guess I did anyway," Harry mumbled into Severus' chest.

"Harry, you haven't disappointed me, you never could. I am worried about you, you are ill, that is all. Something that needs to be taken care of, not shoved into the corner."

"Thank you, Severus, thank you. I will do my best to get better, I don't want to feel like this all the time. It's horrible."

"Let get up and watch a film while Tristen is sleeping. We still have things to talk about, mostly what we should be doing to help you," Severus said as he sat up, pulling Harry with him.

"Okay," Harry replied passively.

The two stood up, and Severus took him over to the couch, turned on the Muggle TV and DVD player, and placed in one of the Carry On films that Harry was addicted to. He grabbed the throw and placed it over Harry while Carry On Up The Khyber started up. Severus left Harry alone as he went into the study and Fire Called St Mungo's.

"St Mungo's Appointments," said a cheerful witch.

"My name is Severus Snape-Potter and I would like to make an appointment with a Mind Healer for my husband," Severus answered.

"Right, can I have his name and any information that you have on his current state?" she questioned.

"Harry Potter-Snape, Post Partum Depression."

"Right, hang on one moment," she spoke as she disappeared from the fire for a moment and then she was back. "We have an available appointment on Friday at 3:30pm, with M Healer Kayne Prophets. Is that alright with you, sir?"

"Yes, that is fine, thank you."

"You're welcome sir, good bye." She disappeared from the flames and then they went out as the call was disconnected.

Severus stood up straight and went back into the living room. He went back to the couch, lifted up the large throw and settled down next to Harry underneath it. They watched the film in quiet companionship. When it ended, Tristen wanted to be fed and changed. While Severus was taking care of the fussy little baby, he talked to Harry about the appointment and what Hermione had suggested.

"I'll be home from now on, I'm going to take on a few assistants. Draco is one of them, Hermione is contacting him, and he has recently become a Potions master, so he would be a great help as well. He could look after the shop and brew nearly all of the potions that need to be done," Severus told him as he burped Tristen.

"I didn't know that Draco was doing that. Last I heard, he was trying to get Molly's blessing on courting Ginny." Harry smiled.

"Well he got it last week, he is going to be formally courting Ginny starting next month," Severus said. "Hermione told me while we were having lunch."

"That's good. I know Ginny likes him, but I bet Ron was a little put out. He still doesn't get alone with Draco, they still snipe at each other," Harry said, letting out a little chuckle.

The two carried on talking as they went back into the living room with Tristen.

**

* * *

**

**Well, what did you all think, not so long now till the end of the story. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think there is only one left to go.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry and Severus were standing on the doorstep of their house. Hermione was standing just inside the door.

"Are you sure you're alright with doing this?" Harry asked, wanting to be sure.

"Harry, stop worrying, Ron and I will be fine. No doubt he is already upstairs watching over his godson, wanting him to wake up," Hermione reassured the young brunet.

Harry gave one last nod okay, and Severus led him down the drive and to the Apparition point. He Apparated them out and landed in a small alley.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as the two walked hand in hand down the street.

Severus smiled down at him and replied, "We are going to the cinema to see Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Then we are going for a small meal."

Harry brightened. "Oh, I was wondering when the next Lord of the Rings film would be coming out."

"I remember when we went to see that last one last Christmas. You loved the books, as did I, so we went to see the film, though you only enjoyed it because of Viggo Mortensen," Severus teased.

Harry blushed. "So, he's gorgeous. So is Orlando Bloom."

The two reached the cinema, and Severus went and got them two tickets, while Harry went over to the food counter and got them some buttered popcorn and drinks, and, as Harry couldn't resist, some Maltesers. They met back up and walked over to the ticket takers, as Harry called them. Their tickets were ripped in half and they were shown where to go.

They settled down and waited for the light to go down as the film started. They were feeding each other popcorn and having fun, something that they hadn't been able to do since Harry's stomach had started to show that he was pregnant, it was not a good idea to go out into the Muggle world with a pregnant male. The film started and Harry snuggled into Severus' side, he was just glad that this cinema didn't have armrests on the chairs, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to. They watched the long film, finding it funny when Gimli and Legolas were counting their kills. When the film, ended the two got up and walked out.

"I cannot wait until the third one comes out, hope it will be next year. I don't want to wait too long," Harry said, his voice light and happy.

"Neither can I, but I think tonight I will be reading the books again," Severus said as he led the way towards a small Muggle restaurant nearby.

They walked in and Harry looked around. "With everything going on, I forgot that it's Christmas," he said softly.

"I've taken care of things, so don't worry about it. You concentrate on getting better," Severus said as he pulled Harry close and gave him a little squeeze, as they were then show to a table and given the menus.

They looked over what was listed. "Pasta with the cream sauce and a small side salad," Severus told the waiter. "And a bottle of the Sauvignon Blanc."

"I'll have the same," Harry said, though Severus knew that he would; the only way Harry would try new food was if Severus was having the same.

"Make that two pasta with cream sauce and a side salad." He smiled to the waiter.

The waiter smiled at the two and said, "Very well, sir." He nodded then went away, leaving the two alone.

"Do you think I'll get better?" Harry asked, his voice going quiet and sad.

Severus placed a hand onto Harry's and said confidently, "I have no doubt that you will be fine with some help. You are not alone, Harry, I'm here to help as is Ron and Hermione. I wouldn't put it past Molly Weasley to soon come barging over and taking you to hand, and helping you around the house."

Harry laughed. "Oh, can you imagine Mum Weasley? Oh please, don't ever tell her. I think she will be dragging me around our house by my ear."

"Yes, and all you would have to do to make her let go would be to put on the puppy look, and she'll be gushing over you," Severus said as he raised an eyebrow. "Then she will start on me. You're right, we won't tell her."

Harry laughter was pure, and something that Severus had missed when he realised that he hadn't heard it since after the Naming Ceremony. "I won't, but what about Ron and Hermione?"

"We'll tell them after we get home," Severus said as the waiter came back with the wine and their meal.

"Enjoy you meal, sirs." He smiled as he went away, leaving them to enjoy their meal.

Severus poured out the wine for each of them and set it into the ice bucket. "Severus, you know my appointment with the Mind Healer is on Friday. Will you come with me? I don't want to go on my own," Harry said as he started to eat.

"I'll be there with you, so don't worry about that," Severus replied kindly.

The two continued to talk quietly to each other, about how Draco had accepted Severus plea to work in the shop for a few months, while Harry and Severus sorted out the problems that had arisen since Tristen's birth.

"Do you want desert, Harry?" Severus asked as they finished their meal.

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to go back home. It was a lovely night, though, I just want to get back, I want to see Tristen."

Severus smiled, he was happy that Harry wanted to see Tristen, and wasn't worried. "No doubt he is fine, but let's go home." He then motioned for the waiter to come over and said, "Can we have the bill please?"

"Certainly," he said as he went and got their bill and gave it to them.

Severus looked at it and got out some Muggle money, leaving a five-pound tip. "Thank you," he said to the waiter as the two got up, and went and collected their coats.

The walked out into the cold brisk air and went to a nearby alley, where they Disapparated and landed in their own drive way. The two walked with their arms around one another, Harry leaning his head against Severus' shoulder. They walked into the house and went into the living room, they saw Hermione on the couch relaxing as she watched a movie, Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Hermione, how was Tristen?" Harry asked as he went and sat down next to her.

"Tristen was fine, I had to run round after Ron more than that sweet little baby." She laughed as Severus went over to one of the armchairs and sat down.

"And where would you errant husband be at this moment?" Severus asked her with a smile gracing his face.

Hermione smiled back and answered, "Simple, he is watching over Tristen. He hasn't left his side since coming here, he is waiting for Tristen to wake up. Honestly, he just wants something to happen, I think he maybe waiting for Tristen to use magic."

Severus and Harry laughed as Harry got up and went upstairs. "Hey, Ron," he greeted his friend quietly as he entered the Nursery to find Ron sitting in the rocking chair watching over the Moses basket.

"Hey, Harry. He is so beautiful," he said with a smile as he stood up and went to stand next to Harry.

"Yes, he is," Harry whispered.

"Let's go down and talk with Severus and Hermione," Ron said as he went to the door, slowly followed by Harry.

They went into the living room and joined Severus and Hermione as they had some tea, and put on a new film for the four of them to watch together.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter, I am just playing with them for a little while.**

**Well here is another chapter, only one left after this one, and then it is the end.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tristen was once more being looked after by Hermione, this time without Ron. He had work that day, he was Harry's partner, or was until he had to go on Paternity leave, though Harry didn't think he would be going back to being an Auror now. Severus was with Harry as they made their way to St Mungo's. They walked in and Harry went to the receptionist to tell them that he had arrived.

They waited for ten minutes when, "Mr H Potter-Snape to see M Healer Kayne Prophets."

Harry stood up and went in on his own, he had wanted Severus to come in with him, but Severus had told him that he needed to do this on his own. Harry walked into the office and saw the Healer standing at the window looking out. He was tall with sandy blond hair, and when he turned to face Harry, he could see bright blue eyes and an easy smile gracing his face.

"Hello, Mr Potter-Snape," he greeted him as he walked forward and held out a hand.

"Hello, Healer, and please call me Harry." He smiled back as he shook the Healer's hand.

The Healer smiled back and said, "Call me Kayne. Please sit down, would you like some tea or coffee?" he then asked as the two sat down in the comfortable chairs.

"Erm… no, thank you," Harry replied nervously.

"Right, Harry. Would you like to tell me, in your own words, what is going on?" Kayne asked softly. He could tell Harry was nervous and that the best thing to do would be to jump right in.

Harry looked down at his hands and spoke softly. "Well, I had a baby at the end of October, Tristen. When he was born, everything seamed fine, but then Severus started to work and I was always left alone with Tristen, and he would cry and cry and it seemed like he never stopped. I couldn't cope, but I tried, I did, I really did try to cope alone, but it didn't work."

"Right, and what happened to make Severus aware of how you were feeling?" Kayne asked as he thought about what Harry was saying.

Harry looked up and then back down to his hands, ashamed. "That day I'd been really down, I had no sleep, Tristen woke me up four times that night, and then my own worries were also keeping me awake. Severus didn't even twitch when Tristen started to scream, not even me getting in and out of bed disturbed him. When I woke up again, he was gone, no goodbye or anything, he was just gone. I was alone again with just Tristen. I remember standing in the doorway after he had disturbed my shower. Then I realised what I was doing, I was ignoring him, just watching as he cried." Harry's eyes started to tear up as he thought back to that day.

"That is all, though?"

Harry shook his head. "No, a little later he woke up crying. I tried to feed him, he wasn't hungry. I changed him, he was dry, but he still wouldn't be quiet. I couldn't do anything right. I felt like a failure. I walked around with him, he kept crying, and I started to cry and I couldn't stop. I sat down somewhere, next thing I knew, Severus was there. I must have been sitting there for hours. I hurt Tristen by my actions." By the time he had finished talking, his voice was slightly hoarse and just a small whisper.

Kayne got some issues and ordered some honey tea to help sooth Harry's throat. It appeared next to him, and he picked it up and went over to Harry, and sat down on the arm. "You have made a big step by coming here. From now on, I am here to help you over come your fears and feelings of being overwhelmed by everything that has gone on so far."

Harry took the tea and had a small sip of the scalding hot liquid. "Thank you. Since then, I haven't been on my own with Tristen, it's like they don't trust me not to hurt him."

Kayne smiled slightly as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, Harry, it is not because they don't trust you. They want to keep you from harm, and at the moment, to them it is Tristen that is causing you harm," he reasoned with the young brunette.

Harry looked at him a puzzled look on his face. "How can a small baby cause me harm? I just don't get it."

"You were fine before Tristen was born, maybe a little hormonal, but that is normal for most pregnant wizards. After the birth, everything seemed fine, but once you were left on your own with Tristen, things started to go wrong. You couldn't cope, but only you know that, they think that Tristen is beating you to the edge of things," Kayne tried to explain.

"I think I get it all now." Harry nodded as he thought over the words that Kayne had spoken.

"What can you tell me about how you were brought up?" Kayne asked. He knew that most insecurities held by new parents were often within their own childhood, even if they were unfounded.

"Well, I don't know about my parents, as they died when I was young, as you most likely know. I guess, from what people have told me, that they loved me a lot and were glad that I was there." Harry gave a tight little smiled to the Healer as he sat back down in his own chair. "I was given to my Aunt and Uncle, they already had a kid, my cousin, Dudley. They didn't want me, but were literality forced to take me in. I did have a bedroom until I went to Hogwarts, before then I had the cupboard under the stairs. Not much, but I liked it, it was small and easy to hide, in a sense, as it was always dark, they took the bulb out when I was about five, maybe six," Harry explained a little.

Harry carried on telling Kayne about how he grew up, with Kayne telling him that some of his problems were from how he was brought up. They talked about how Harry felt during the last few weeks, and began to touch on his insecurities about looking after Tristen and how he had coped with it. Just before their time was up, Kayne gave him a few more helpful things for Harry to do to get better.

"Thank you, Healer Prophets." Harry smiled as he walked out of the office and into the waiting room where Severus was sitting, reading a magazine in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"You are welcome, just try and remember what I said, and I will see you after Christmas and New Year." He smiled back as he went back into his office.

"Harry, how was it?" Severus asked as he placed the magazine back onto the table and stood up.

"It was fine, I have to go back in the New Year. He said that things should improve," Harry said as he walked to Severus and was embraced quickly.

Severus smiled as he held Harry tight. "That's good to hear."

"Can we go do a little Christmas shopping? I haven't done any, I've been so busy with Tristen, and I don't think Hermione would mind looking after him for a little longer," Harry pleaded gently.

Severus laughed as they made their way out, "Fine, but let's get Hermione and Ron something special, they have looked out for Tristen a few times over the last week."

"Yeah, that would be an idea. Just have to find a book for Hermione and something for the Chudley Cannons for Ron, and everything is sorted. Anyone else we have to get for that you have forgotten?" Harry asked as they walked out into the cold brisk air.

Severus was thankful that the walk was only a short one from St Mungo's to Diagon Alley. "The Weasleys, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and Percy, as well as Molly. I have Draco's already," he replied, a sheepish look on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes, Severus always left the Weasley family to him. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and there is only the Epilogue left for this fic. Please read and review, I would love it is I could reach the 100 reviews for this fic.


	17. Epilogue

**I do not own Harry Potter, I am just playing with them for a little while.**

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the very last of this story, i hope you have all enjoyed the journy.**

**Epilogue**

It was Tristen's first birthday and they were having a small get together, a small party. Though as it was All Hallows Eve, some of the decorations were a little spooky, though Tristen seemed to like them when ever one of the magical bats flew low. Harry had a feeling it was because Severus was stalking around the room, getting this right in his usual bat like way. They had invited Draco and Ginny, they had gotten married in September, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. While Severus was all for having Albus, Poppy and Minerva, Harry had said no to Albus, as he had not forgiven the aged headmaster for making him go to the sham of a baby shower, and he was wary of Poppy and Minerva for touching his bump once to often.

After Christmas, Harry had been going to see Mind Healer Kayne Prophets two to three times a week, it helped a lot with his insecurities and worries, as well as helping him recover from his Post Partum Depression. Harry was now happy that everything was as it should have been all along, excited that there was a baby around. He still went to see the Healer every now and then, just to make sure he was alright and to have someone to talk to when things were getting him down. Harry was glad that nothing had made its way into the paper, though that may have something to do with Severus hexing Rita Skeeter when she came onto the property around Harry's birthday, as well as the threat of suing her if she printed anything about any of them.

The shop that Severus had opened not long after Tristen was born was doing well, though Severus had only recently started to work there full time a few weeks ago. Draco was still there working away, enjoying himself, or so Severus had told Harry. The blond was actually looking for somewhere else to work as Ginny was just finishing her Teacher Training and was going to be opening a Hogwarts Pre-school for under eleven's, which was going to be opened in Hogsmeade. So the two would be moving, though Draco could easily Apparate down to Diagon Alley.

Hermione was back a Medi University doing the last year of her training to become a mediwitch, she had already applied and received confirmation to go on for further training to become a Healer. Harry had quit the Auror Corp's to be a 'stay at home Dad'. Ron was now breaking in a new Auror to be his partner, going by the name of Colin Creevey, who had gotten out of his snap happy habit, according to Ron.

Harry finished looking around at the people that had been able to make it and smiled, they were his family. The lights in the room dimmed as Severus walked in with the small birthday cake, a candle in the shape of a one stood proudly in the middle. Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to Tristen.

"Blow out the candle, sweetie," Harry spoke softly into the little boy's ear as he sat quietly in his lap. Severus placed the cake in front of the little one year old and all waited until, after a few tries, Tristen was able to blow out the candle. Everyone clapped, with Tristen joining in with a giggle. "Who's my clever little boy?" Harry praised the child.

Severus cut up the cake and handed a piece to everyone. When he had done everyone, he picked up the little boy from his daddy and placed him on his own lap, feeding him little bits of his birthday cake. "Happy Birthday, Titch." He smiled as he placed a kiss on the birthday boy's forehead.

"We still have presents to go through yet." Harry smiled as everyone was eating their cake.

Severus nodded and replied, "I know, but let everyone finish their cake first, Harry."

It was another twenty minute until the last bit of cake was eaten. "Don't most have the presents first?" Hermione asked as they grabbed the presents to pile them in front of Severus and Harry.

"Yes, but you know Harry, always wanting to do things a little different." Severus smiled, while he dodged Harry's hand as it went to smack him around the head.

"Severus, careful," he said his eyes narrowed, but showing their mirth.

Severus laughed as Tristen reached for the present. "Okay, Titch," he said as he pulled one close, opening it a little so Tristen's little hands could get a good hold on the paper to open it.

Tristen played more with the paper than the gifts he was given, he enjoyed ripping it up. He was given a number of soft cuddly bears, a dragon from Draco and Ginny that blew out smoky animals. Hermione and Ron had gotten a few Muggle learning toys.

They set out the play mat with the spell on it to keep Tristen from wandering off the mat and into trouble. The adults sat around, with Ron sitting next to the mat, playing with Tristen. Harry just shook his head, and wondered if Sirius was the same when he was a baby.

"You'll end up pregnant sooner or later, Hermione, especially the way that Ron is with Tristen, he is broody." Severus smiled over to the young witch.

"I don't doubt it, Severus, but it is not going to happen any time soon for me." Hermione smiled back as she looked down at Ron playing with Tristen and the dragon that he had received.

"Don't wait too long, though, Hermione, otherwise Ron would find a way to carry one between the two of you," Harry joked, remembering what Ron had told him in September.

"And why would you say that?" Hermione questioned.

"Because, love, I would, I would carry a baby if we can have one now, or in the next year. I've nabbed Harry to help me look to see if there is a way, the Male Pregnancy potion is a possibility with a few changes to it," Ron piped up as he looked up from the floor.

"You would give up being an Auror?" Hermione said her eyes wide.

"Yep, in a heart beat. I'm the family type, Hermione, couldn't you tell by how large my family is, the Weasleys are always family type. Honestly, didn't you know?" Ron gave a goofy grin to his wife.

"No, I just thought, well, I don't know what I thought." She laughed a little.

"Each Weasley will end up with a large family, no matter who they married," Ron said giving a little grin over at Draco.

"Don't worry, Weasley, I'm counting on it. I hated being an only child." Draco smirked back.

They all laughed. "Well, Ron, if that's what you would like to do, why not? I can carry on training that way." Hermione smiled.

"Brilliant," was all he said as he went back to playing with Tristen.

"Well, I will do the potion. I know of the potion that Ron is referring to, so you will have seven months from taking it to prepare, and whatever time from now until Ron takes the potion, unlike me and Harry, who had it sprung on us." Severus smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, this time, Severus, you have nine months to prepare," Harry said casually as he looked over at Severus.

"Nine months," Severus said slowly. "Oh Merlin," he said as he realised what Harry was saying. "You? You're pregnant?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, two months." Harry smiled over at the shocked looking Severus.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well I hope you have enjoyed this story, please review and tell me what you all think of it.**

* * *


End file.
